back to the past
by uchiha leo
Summary: naruto menemukan sebuah gulungan milik minato dan membukanya lalu naruto terhisap kedalamnya dan pergi kemasa lalu dan kehilangan ingatannya tapi tidak dengan kekuatannya chapter 6 update
1. Chapter 1

**KEMBALI KEMASA LALU**

**Summary : naruto menemukan sebuah gulungan milik minato dan membukanya lalu naruto terhisap kedalamnya dan pergi kemasa lalu dan kehilangan ingatannya tapi tidak dengan kekuatannya**

Author note:

Ini adalah fanfict kedua saya ,saya mohon difict kedua saya tidak ada lagi flame karena itu akan hanya membuat patah semangat karena sebagai orang yang baik kita harus menghargai karya orang lain walaupun sejelek apapun karyanya*author cerewet

SILAHKAN MEMBACA AND HAPPY READING

~DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

_1 minggu setelah perang shinobi keempat_

"hoam"naruto terbangun dari tidurnya semalam dan naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi setelah selesai mandi naruto pun menuju dapur dan mulai memasak ramen kesukaannya untuk sarapan seperti biasa.

"Itadakimasu"narutopun memakan ramen kesukaanya dengan lahap dan kemudian habis tanpa sisa

Setelah memakan sarapannya narutopun memutuskan untuk keluar jalan-jalan disekitar desa sambil mengisi waktunya

NARUTO POV

"akhirnya perang telah usai dan semua telah aman"

"dan juga aku berhasil menepati janjiku pada sakura untuk membawa sasuke pulang"

"aku juga bahagia karena sekarang semua warga konoha sudah mengakui keberadaanku"

"apakah kau lihat dari sana kaa-san ,tou-san,ero-sennin,nagato-san?sekarang aku sudah berhasil membalas kepercayaan kalian.

END NARUTO POV

Pemandangan berubah dikonohagakure seorang uzumaki naruto yang dulu sangat dibenci oleh warga konoha sekarang menjadi dihormati oleh semua orang didesa bahkan dihormati diseluruh 5 negara besar karena telah berjasa menyelamatkan dunia shinobi dari rencana uchiha madara dan uchiha obito

"ohayou naruto-sama"sapa para warga kepada naruto

"ohayou "balas naruto kepada warga yang menyapanya

Naruto sangat bahagia karena sekarang keberadaanya sudah diakui oleh semua orang didesa tapi perasaan naruto sekarang campur aduk ada senang ada sedih

Senang karena keberadaannya sudah diakui oleh semua orang didesa dan juga karena telah bertemu dengan ayahnya dan membantu mengalahkan uchiha madara serta membawa pulang kembali sasuke ke desa

Sedih karena partnernya kurama/kyuubi telah pergi

.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

"aku mengerti kenapa nagato memilih untuk menggunakan gedo rinne tenseinya pada rakyat konoha dibanding untuk menghidupkan kembali madara"ucap obito sambil merapal sebuah segel

"apa yang akan kau lakukan"Tanya naruto

"aku akan melakukan hal yang berguna untuk seluruh shinobi didunia ini sekarang aku mempercayakan semuanya padamu naruto"ucap obito

"i..itu adalah jutsu.."naruto terkejut atas apa yang diperbuat obito

"gedo rinnne tensei no jutsu"ucap obito sambil menahan agar tidak kehilangan kesadarannya karena kehabisan tenaga

Tiba-tiba muncul kepala raksasa dari dalam tanah , kepala tersebut membuka mulutnya munculah chakra berwarna hijau seperti chakra penyembuhan . cahaya itu mengitari pasukan aliansi dan satu persatu cahaya itu menuju mayat-mayat pasukan aliansi yang sudah tewas

Tiba-tiba mayat pasukan aliansi terbangun. Seluruh pasukan aliansi terkejut

"apa yang terjadi"Tanya anggota pasukan aliansi

"ini adalah jutsu yang sama seperti yang terjadi dikonoha setelah penyerangan pain"ucap anggota pasukan aliansi dari konoha

"siapa yang melakukan ini ?"Tanya kakashi dalam hati

"orang yang memiliki rinnegan hanya satu orang itu adalah obito"ucap kakashi terkejut dan langsung berlari menuju tempat obito

"naruto menyelamatkan kita lagi"kata seluruh pasukan aliansi dari konoha

"naru…naruto yang melakukan ini semua?"kata pasukan dari iwa,kiri,dan kumogakure tidak percaya

Teman – teman naruto datang menghampirinya

"terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku naruto"ucap neji

"itu sangat hebat naruto"lee mengacungkan jempol dengan semangat mudanya

"aku masih tidak percaya dia adalah pahlawan shinobi"ucap kiba

"dia telah melampaui kita semua"ucap shino

"terima kasih telah membawa sasuke kembali naruto"ucap sakura terharu

Para hokage edo tensei dan para kage menghampiri naruto

"ayah percaya padamu naruto dan kamu sudah membuktikannya"ucap minato kepada ayahnya

"dari awal aku sudah menduga kamu akan menjadi ninja yang hebat naruto"puji hiruzen

"bagus nak"ucap hashirama senju singkat

"hn"ucap tobirama lebih singkat

Naruto mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Tiba-tiba munculah chakra merah dari tubuh naruto

"ada apa ini?"Tanya naruto

Lalu chakra merah tersebut membentuk kyuubi

"OI...NARUTO KAMU MEMANG HEBAT TUGASKU SEKARANG SUDAH SELESAI AKU SEKARANG AKAN PERGI"ucap kyuubi

"tapi setelah ini kau akan kemana kurama?"Tanya naruto

"AKU AKAN PERGI KETEMPAT PEMILIKKU BERADA TAPI AKU SUDAH MEMBERIKAN SEMUA CHAKRAKU KEPADAMU SEKARANG CHAKRAMU BUKAN CHAKRA BIASA TAPI CHAKRAMU SUDAH MENJADI CHAKRAKU KAU DAPAT BERUBAH KEMODE BIJU TANPA AKU "ucap kyuubi lalu terbang menuju langit dan menghilang

"arigatou kurama "ucap naruto dalam hati

FLASHBACK OFF

"semoga kau sekarang bahagia kurama"ucap naruto dalam hati

Naruto pun masih berjalan-jalan dan semakin banyak orang yang menyapa naruto dalam perjalanannya

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju training ground tempat pertama latihan bersama tim 7 naruto tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang pernah terjadi

"io naruto"ucap kiba memanggil naruto

"hai kiba dan kalian semua ada apa kesini?"Tanya naruto terkejut melihat teman-temannya

"memangnya tidak boleh naruto?"Tanya kiba

"tidak apa-apa sih"jawab naruto

SKIP TIME

"baiklah naruto kami pulang dulu jaa"ucap sakura lalu berjalan pulang

"naruto kami juga ingin pulang jaa"ucap semua rookie 12

Setelah semua teman-teman naruto pulang naruto kembali merenung saat ini naruto merindukan orang tuanya . dia teringat akan kejadian saat dia dibawa oleh obito ke dunia yang orang tua naruto masih hidup

"ahh lebih baik aku mengunjungi bekas rumah kaa-san dan tou-san saja"naruto mempunyai ide

Naruto berjalan cepat untuk menuju bekas rumah orang tuanya dan akhirnya naruto sampai didepan rumah kedua orang tuanya dan masuk

Naruto melihat-lihat ruangan dirumah itu dan menemukan sebuah foto kushina dan minato yang sedang tersenyum bahagia atas kehamilan kushina . naruto pun menitihkan air mata

"kaa-san ,tou-san naruto merindukan kalian "ucap naruto dan melanjutkan melihat-lihat rumah kushina dan minato

Naruto memasuki sebuah kamar yang ia yakini adalah kamar minato dan kushina karena tidakhati-hati naruto tertusuk kayu dan tangannya berdarah tapi naruto tidak memperdulikannya

Naruto melihat sebuah lemari dan membukanya terlihat baju lama bekas tou-sannya

Naruto kaget saat melihat sebuah gulungan dan memutuskan untuk membukanya ketika dibuka naruto bingung karena didalamnya hanya ada bacaan yang dia tidak mengerti tanpa darahnya mengalir dan mendarat dilingkaran lalu seketika gulungan itu menyerap masuk naruto kedalamnya ternyata gulungan itu adalah mantra yang dibuat oleh minato yang dapat membawa orang kemasa lalu

TBC

MOHON REVIEW DAN SARANNYA KARENA ITU YANG SAYA BUTUHKAN


	2. Chapter 2

**KEMBALI KEMASA LALU**

**Summary : naruto menemukan sebuah gulungan milik minato dan membukanya lalu naruto terhisap kedalamnya dan pergi kemasa lalu dan kehilangan ingatannya tapi tidak dengan kekuatannya**

Author note:

Ini adalah fanfict kedua saya ,saya mohon difict kedua saya tidak ada lagi flame karena itu akan hanya membuat patah semangat karena sebagai orang yang baik kita harus menghargai karya orang lain walaupun sejelek apapun karyanya*author cerewet

SILAHKAN MEMBACA AND HAPPY READING

~DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Sebelumnya:

"kaa-san ,tou-san naruto merindukan kalian "ucap naruto dan melanjutkan melihat-lihat rumah kushina dan minato

Naruto memasuki sebuah kamar yang ia yakini adalah kamar minato dan kushina karena tidakhati-hati naruto tertusuk kayu dan tangannya berdarah tapi naruto tidak memperdulikannya

Naruto melihat sebuah lemari dan membukanya terlihat baju lama bekas tou-sannya

Naruto kaget saat melihat sebuah gulungan dan memutuskan untuk membukanya ketika dibuka naruto bingung karena didalamnya hanya ada bacaan yang dia tidak mengerti tanpa darahnya mengalir dan mendarat dilingkaran lalu seketika gulungan itu menyerap masuk naruto kedalamnya ternyata gulungan itu adalah mantra yang dibuat oleh minato yang dapat membawa orang kemasa lalu

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

'DUAR'bunyi jatuh naruto didekat hutan konohagakure terdengar sampai kantor hokage

**Kantor hokage**

"suara apa itu"ucap hiruzen setelah mendengar suara dari hutan konohagakure

"inu , tori"ucap hiruzen memanggil ANBU

ANBU yang dipanggil oleh sandaime-hokage langsung muncul dengan shunsinnya

"inu,kau dan tori periksa asal bunyi yang datang dari dekat hutan itu!"perintah sandaime-hokage kepada ANBU dengan nama samaran inu dan tori

"ha'i hokage-sama"jawab inu

Lalu anggota ANBU dengan nama samara inu dan tori langsung menghilang dengan shunsinnya

**Hutan konohagakure**

"ugh.."rintih anak yang berambut pirang perlahan membuka matanya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit akibat berbenturan dengan tanah cukup keras

"dimana ini ?"Tanya naruto pada dirinya sendiri karena ia sekarang dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon yang tinggi dan dapat membuat anak-anak ketakutan

'POOF'munculah asap dan setelah asap itu menghilang terlihat dua orang ANBU inu dan tori

"cepat cari dari mana asal suara itu tori,setelah selesai kita bertemu kembali disini!"perintah inu kepada tori

"baik"jawab tori

Lalu merekapun menyebar mencari asal suara itu

"siapa itu?"Tanya tori pada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat seorang anak berumur sekitar 8 tahun berambut pirang dengan tanda lahir menyerupai kumis kucing sedang kebingungan

"aku harus memberitahukan hal ini pada inu"ucap tori setelah itu pun tori langsung menghilang dengan shunsinnya

'POOF'munculah inu dengan asap putih

"apa kamu sudah menemukan asal suara itu?"Tanya inu kepada tori

"tidak tapi aku menemukan seorang anak kira-kira berumur 8 tahun berambut pirang jabrik dan mempuyai garis menyerupai kumis kucing"jelas tori kepada inu

"baik kita kesana sekarang"ucap inu lalu kedua ANBUitu pun menghilang

'POOF'munculah asap yang membuat naruto kecil terkejut dengan kehadiran kedua orang asing yang keluar dari asap

"nak,apa yang kamu lakukan ditempat seperti ini?"Tanya inu kepada naruto kecil dengan suara lembut agar tidak ketakutan

"aku.."naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat tapi tidak bisa

"aku tidak tau"jawab naruto kecil dengan polosnya

"kau datang dari mana nak?"Tanya tori dengan suara lembut

"aku tidak tau yang aku ingat tadi aku pingsan dan langsung bangun ditempat ini."jelas naruto kepada tori dan inu

Inu dan tori bingung dengan jawaban dari naruto lalu inu beranya lagi kepada naruto kecil

"siapa namamu nak?"Tanya inu kepada naruto

"naru…naru…ah naruto iya namaku naruto"jawab naruto dengan suara lantang

"baiklah naruto apa nama clanmu?"Tanya tori kepada naruto

"aku tidak tahu"jawab naruto dan menggaruk kepada belakangnya yang tidak gatal

"baiklah naruto-san dimana orang tuamu"Tanya tori kepada naruto

"aku tidak tahu tapi seingatku aku tidak punya orang tua"jawab naruto dengan wajah sedikit sedih

Lagi-lagi tori dan inu heran dengan jawaban naruto yang tidak jelas

_"apa mungkin dia dibuang_?"Tanya tori dengan dirinya sendiri

"baiklah naruto-san dimana kamu tinggal?"Tanya inu kepada naruto

"aku tidak tahu"jawab naruto singkat

"_mungin benar dia lupa ingatan_"Tanya inu pada dirinya sendiri setelah menyimpulkan

"hoi tori sepertinya dia lupa ingatan"inu berbisik kepada tori

Lalu tori pun mengangguk tanda mengerti"mungkin sebaiknya kita bawa naruto kepada hokage-sama"usul tori lalu inu pun mengangguk tanda mengerti

"baiklah naruto-san sebiknya kamu ikut kami kekonoha untuk bertemu hokage

"baik"jawab naruto lalu tori dan inu pun pergi meninggalkan hutan konohagakure

**Kantor hokage**

Hiruzen atau sandaime hokage sedang mengerjakan dokumen yang menumpuk berhenti ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu

"masuk"perintah hiruzen lalu kedua ANBUsuruhannya masuk dengan membawa seorang anak kecil berambut pirang

"lapor hokage-sama"ucap inu dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh hiruzen

"ketika kami sedang mencari asal suara dihutan konohagakure kami menemukan naruto sedang tergeletak sendirian "lapor inu kepada sandaime hokage

"jadi maksudmu suara itu berasal darinaruto kun begitu?"Tanya hiruzen kepada inu

"ha'I hokage –sama"jawab inu

"baiklah sekarang kalian boleh pergi!"perintah hiruzen kepada ANBU lalu inu dan tori pun menghilang dengan shunsinnya

Sekarang diruang hokage hanya ada naruto dan hiruzen . hiruzen menatap naruto dan bertanya

"siapa nama lengkapmu naruto?"Tanya hiruzen kepada naruto

"aku tidak tahu yang aku ingat hanya naruto adalah namaku hokage sama"jawab naruto

"_sepertinya dia lupa ingatan_"batin hiruzen

"kau boleh memanggilku jiji,naruto kun"perintah hiruzen dengan lembut dan tersenyum kearah naruto

"ha'i ,hokage jiji"jawab naruto sambil tersenyum

"baiklah,untuk sementara ini kau akan tinggal denganku dan istriku sampai aku menemukan apartement yang cocok untukmu"ucap hiruzen kepada naruto

"apa tidak apa-apa hokage jiji?"Tanya naruto

"tentu saja tidak apa-apa."jawab hiruzen

"baiklah karena ini sudah sore ayo kita pulang naruto kun"ajak hiruzen

"arigatou hokage jiji"ucap naruto lalu pulang bersama hiruzen

Didalam perjalanan pulang banyak yang menyapa sandaime hokage dan naruto menjadi sasaran tatapan para warga

"sudah mau pulang hokage –sama "sapa seorang warga

"iya ini kami sudah mau pulang"balas hiruzen lalu melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya

**Rumah sandaime hokage**

"tadaima"ucap hiruzen

"okaeri hiruzen-kun…eh?"biwako istri hokage terkejut karena hiruzen membawa seorang anak

"siapa anak yang bersamamu hiruzen-kun"Tanya biwako

"dia naruto-kun anak yang ditemukan oleh ANBU dihutan konohangakure dan dia kehilangan ingatannya jadi aku memutuskan agar naruto tinggal disini sementara sampai aku menemukan apartement tidak keberatan kan?"Tanya hiruzen

"tentu saja tidak hiruzen-kun"jawab biwako

"baiklah naruto-kun perkenalkan nama saya biwako tapi kau boleh memanggilku baa-chan"biwako memperkenalkan dirinya

"ha'I baa-chan"jawab naruto

"baiklah biwako tolong antarkan naruto – kun kekamarnya!"perintah hiruzen

"ayo naruto-kun"ajak biwako

"ha'I baa-chan"jawab naruto

TIME SKIP^_^

Hari sudah pagi masyarakat memulai aktifitasnya kembali dan burung-burung berterbangan kesana-kemari sang mentari memunculkan cahaya kuningnya yang membangunkan seorang anak bernama naruto lalu naruto mengambil handuk dan bersiap untuk mandi dan naruto melihat biwako sedang membuat sarapan

"ohayou baa-chan "sapa naruto

"ohayou naruto-kun sudah bangun ya sarapan ada dimeja…tadi hiruzen menyuruhmu untuk datang kekantornya

"ha'i baa-chan"jawab naruto

TBC

MOHON REVIEW DAN SARANNYA KARENA ITU YANG SAYA BUTUHKAN


	3. Chapter 3

**KEMBALI KEMASA LALU**

**Summary : naruto menemukan sebuah gulungan milik minato dan membukanya lalu naruto terhisap kedalamnya dan pergi kemasa lalu dan kehilangan ingatannya tapi tidak dengan kekuatannya**

Author note:

Ini adalah fanfict kedua saya ,saya mohon difict kedua saya tidak ada lagi flame karena itu akan hanya membuat patah semangat karena sebagai orang yang baik kita harus menghargai karya orang lain walaupun sejelek apapun karyanya*author cerewet

SILAHKAN MEMBACA AND HAPPY READING

~DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Sebelumnya:

Hari sudah pagi masyarakat memulai aktifitasnya kembali dan burung-burung berterbangan kesana-kemari sang mentari memunculkan cahaya kuningnya yang membangunkan seorang anak bernama naruto lalu naruto mengambil handuk dan bersiap untuk mandi dan naruto melihat biwako sedang membuat sarapan

"ohayou baa-chan "sapa naruto

"ohayou naruto-kun sudah bangun ya sarapan ada dimeja…tadi hiruzen menyuruhmu untuk datang kekantornya

"ha'i baa-chan"jawab naruto

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

Setelah naruto selesai dengan sarapannya naruto pun berpamitan dengan biwako dan pergi kekantor hokage selama diperjalanan naruto menjadi sasaran tatapan warga karena warga belum melihat naruto sebelumya

**Menara hokage**

Naruto sudah sampai didepan ruang hokage,naruto pun mengetuk pintu

Tok…tok…tok

"masuk"perintah sandaime ketika pintu dibuka nampaklah seorang anak berambut pirang

"ah..naruto kun ternyata kau sudah sampai"ucap hiruzen

Naruto tersenyum "ada apa kau memanggilku hokage-jiji?"Tanya naruto

"begini sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya..apakah naruto kun ingin menjadi shinobi?"Tanya sandaime hokage

Naruto pun mengangguk antusias"iya hokage jiji aku ingin menjadi shinobi"jawab naruto penuh semangat

"baiklah..kau besok sudah boleh masuk akademi"ucap hiruzen

"arigatou hokage-jiji"jawab naruto dengan senyum

"baiklah sekarang kau boleh pergi dan persiapkan segala kebutuhanmu untuk besok"perintah sandaime

"baiklah jiji aku pergi dulu jaa ne"ucap naruto

"sebaiknya aku mencarikan gulungan jutsu yang pas untuk naruto"batin hiruzen

Lalu naruto pergi meninggalkan kantor sandaime hokage

"apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan hari ini ya"Tanya naruto pada dirinya sendiri

"ah…mungkin lebih baik kalau aku jalan-jalan didesa saja"piker naruto

Naruto pun jalan-jalan disekitar desa walau tidak tahu tempat yang dia tuju tapi naruto tetap melangkahkan kakinya

Naruto sudah pergi kemana-mana disekitar desa dan sekarang naruto sudah sampain ditraining ground . naruto pun istirahat sebentar diatas salah satu batang bohon

Tak terasa waktu sudah sore naruto pun memutuskan untuk pulang karena takut akan dimarahi

**Rumah sandaime hokage**

"tadaima"ucap naruto begitu sampai dirumah sandaime

"okaeri naruto kun"balas biwako

"hai baa chan"sapa naruto kepada biwako

"jadi kenapa kau pulang sore naruto kun"Tanya biwako

"tadi aku sedang jalan-jalan mengelilingi desa dan aku sampai disuatu tempat yang ada tiga buah batang pohonnya karena belum terlalu tahu jadi nyasar deh"jawab naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"tempat itu namanya training ground naruto kun...baiklah sekarang kau cepat mandi badanmu sudah kotor!"perintah biwako

"baik baa chan"naruto pun langsung melesat untuk segera mandi

Setelah selesai mandi naruto pun makan malam bersama biwako dan hiruzen

"ne naruto kun "panggil hiruzen

"ada apa hokage jiji?"Tanya naruto

"karena kau belum mengetahui nama clanmu jadi aku memutuskan agar kau memakai nama clan ku saja naruto kun"ucap hiruzen

"tapi apa tidak apa-apa?"Tanya naruto

"tentu saja .kau tidak keberatankan ?"Tanya hiruzen sambil menatap biwako

"tidak aku tidak keberatan"jawab biwako

"baiklah naruto kun ini ada beberapa gulungan jutsu yang bisa kau pelajari"ucap hiruzen

"arigatou hokage jiji"balas naruto

Setelah selesai makan malam naruto pun langsung memasuki kamarnya untuk membaca gulungan yang diberikan sandaime hokage kepadanya

"kagebunshin no jutsu…."naruto mulai membaca tapi baru satu gulungan saja naruto sudah kelelahan

"hm sebaiknya aku membaca sisanya besok aja"keluh naruto

Lalu naruto pun tertidur dan masuk kealam mimpinya

_Keesokan harinya_

"hoam"naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan meregangkan tubuhnya dan langsung mandi karena dia tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamanya masuk academy

Naruto memakai kaos berwarna biru gelap dengan jaket yang berbentuk rombi berwarna orange dan celana pendek diatas lutut setelah selesai naruto menuju dapur untuk sarapan memang hingga saat ini naruto masih tinggal dengan sandaime hokage dan biwako karena belum menemukan apartement yang cocok

Sesampainya didapur naruto melihat biwako dan menyapanya

"ohayou baa-chan"sapa naruto

"ohayou naruto kun…wah kau keren sekali naruto kun pasti nanti diacademy cewek-cewek akan jatuh cinta padamu"goda biwako

"ah baa-chan buat aku malu saja"jawab naruto dengan wajah malu

"sarapanmu ada dimeja , cepatlah sarapan naruto-kun tidak maukan terlambat ke academy"ucap biwako

"ha'i baa-chan"jawab naruto

Lalu naruto memakan sarapannya dan setelah itu naruto segera pergi ke academy dalam perjalanannya naruto disapa oleh beberapa warga yang melihatnya bersama sandaime hokage dan naruto membalas sapaan para warga

**Academy shinoby konohagakure**

Seperti biasa keadaan diacademy ramai ada yang asyik mengobrol ada yang makan bahkan ada juga yang tertidur

"ohayou minna"sapa sensei yang menjadi wali kelas mereka

"ohayou sensei"balas semua anak serempak

"hari ini kita punya teman baru, ayo perkenalkan dirimu!"perintah sensei

"namaku sarutobi naruto , aku ingin menjadi ninja yang kuat agar dapat melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku"jelas naruto

"baiklah naruto sekarang kau duduk dengan namikaze minato ya . namikaze minato tolong angkat tangan"perintah sensei

Lalu seorang anak berambut pirang serta cabang yang membingkai kedua sisi wajahnya mengangkat tangannya

"arigatou sensei"jawab naruto lalu duduk disamping minato

"hai naruto namaku namikaze minato salam kenal lalu dia adalah uchiha fugaku "ucap minato

"hn"ucap fugaku

"salam kenal minato-san dan fugaku-san"balas naruto dengan senyum

Lalu naruto menengok kebelakang karena ada orang yang memanggilnya

"hai naruto namaku akimichi choza salam kenal dan ini adalah yamanaka inoichi lalu orang yang berambut seperti nanas itu adalah nara shikaku "ucap choza

"huh merepotkan"jawab shikaku lalu langsung tidur seperti biasa

Naruto hanya bisa heran dengan tingkah dari klan nara itu

"salam kenal choza –san , inoichi-san , shikaku-san"jawab naruto

Lalu kembali memperhatikan sensei yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran

TIME SKIP

"baiklah anak-anak pelajaran hari ini telah selesai kalian boleh pulang"ucap sensei

Lalu semua anak-anak langsung bubar jalan untuk pulang tak terkecuaili naruto yang kali ini pulang dengan teman barunya dan mengobrol selama perjalanan pulang

"ne naruto apa hubunganmu dengan hokage?"Tanya minato

"hokage jiji adalah kakekku"jawab naruto dengan senyuman

Lalu mereka terus mengobrol sampai disebuah persimpangan

Sesampainya dipersimpangan akhirnya mereka berpisah untuk menuju rumah masing-masing

**Rumah sandaime hokage**

"tadaima"ucap naruto

"okaeri naruto-kun"balas biwako

"bagaimana hari ini naruto-kun?"Tanya biwako

"senang sekali baa-chan naru dapat teman baru"jelas naruto

"baiklah naruto kun sana makan siang dulu!"perintah biwako

"ha'i baa-chan tapi nanti naru ingin pergi latihanya"

"baiklah naruto-kun tapi jangan pulang sore ya!"ucap biwako

"ha'i"jawab naruto

Setelah makan siang naruto langsung pergi ke training ground

"baiklah sekarang saatnya mempraktekkan jutsu yang tadi malam aku baca"ucap naruto

Narutopun merapal segel"tajuu kagebunshin no jutsu" lalu munculah 1000 clon naruto karena chakra naruto sekarang adalah chakra kyuubi

"yey berhasil"naruto melompat-lompat karena telah berhasil menguasai kagebunshin

"tapi bagaimana cara menghilangkan ini"naruto bingung karena naruto belum membaca sampai selesai

"uwa bagaimana cara menghilangkan bunshin-bunshin ini"naruto makin bingung

"apa yang akan kami lakukan boss"Tanya salah satu clon

"bagaimana kalau kalian menghilang saja"perintah naruto

"baiklah boss"lalu bunshin-bunshin naruto menghilang

"uh…lega akhirnya bisa hilang juga"batin naruto

Lalu naruto melanjutkan latihannya sampai hari sudah sore

"sebaiknya aku pulang"ucap naruto lalu naruto pun pulang

**Rumah sandaime hokage**

"tadaima"ucap naruto

"okaeri naruto-kun"jawab biwako

"bagaimana latihanmu naruto-kun"Tanya biwako

"hari ini naru sudah bisa menguasai kagebunshin baa-chan"jawab naruto dengan semangat

"baiklah sana sekarang mandi !"perintah biwako

Lalu naruto pun mandi lalu makan malam dan melanjutkan membaca gulungan tentang pengendalian chakra dan doujutsu dan senjutsu

Lalu narutopun tidur dan masuk ke alam mimpinya

TBC

Maaf untuk para readers karena sepertinya chapter 3 ini gak memuaskan mungkin karena lagi banyak pikiran

Dan terima kasih bagi yang meriview dan membaca

MOHON REVIEW DAN SARANNYA KARENA ITU YANG SAYA BUTUHKAN

BALASAN REVIEW:

chapter 2 . 5h ago

Apa fict ini terinspirasi oleh fict The New Dimension ? IYA SIH FICT INI TERINSPIRASI DARI THE NEW DIMENSION TAPI YANG PASTI AKAN BEDA

The Uzumaki Dragneel chapter 2 . 6h ago

Cerita ini kyknya mirib sebuah foc tp sy lupa judulnya hehe dan kurang panjang thor?YA KALO NANTI SAYA USAHAIN BIAR SEDIKIT LEBIH PANJANG LAGI

gilbert. chapter 2 . 7h ago

Next GAn Tapi Dipanjangin Ya ;) NANTI SAYA USAHAIN BIAR SEDIKIT LEBIH PANJANG LAGI

chapter 2 . 13h ago

Wordnya ditambahin ya, next? NANTI SAYA USAHAIN TAMBAH WORDNYA

chapter 2 . 18h ago

Bener benar menarik lanjut kan?TERIMA KASIH J

m. chapter 2 . 20h ago

bisa dijelasin gak kekuatannya naruto?KEKUATAN NARUTO SAMA KAYA DIANIME/MANGA CUMAN NANTI MUNCULNYA BERTAHAP

namidaneko12012 chapter 2 . 21h ago

Author-san, lanjooot yak!  
Apdet kilat...IYA NANTI SAYA COBA UPDATE KILAT

Yasashi-kun chapter 2 . 22h ago

TBC nya gantung..HEHEHE*KETAWA

.39566 chapter 2 . 22h ago

Fic nya cukup menarik, beberapa bagian terinspirasi dari fic lain kan?, word nya masih kurang panjang, di fic ini naruto saat masih genin setim sama siapa? oke lanjutkan author-san GANBATTE..IYA FICT INI TERINSPIRASI DARI FICT LAIN KALO RENCANANYA SETIM SAMA MINATO FUGAKU DAN JONIN NYA JIRAIYA TAPI BISA AJA BERUBAH

Senjunarutosannin chapter 1 . 23h ago

Fic nya kurang panjang dan pairingnya naruto siapa.  
Lanjut...DISINI PAIRINGNYA NARUTO X SARA (NARUTO THE MOVIE 4)

dikdik717 chapter 1 . Feb 7

naruto nya jangan dibuat hilang ingatan dong..., dah terlalu banyak fic yg kayak BGT NIH UDAH TERLANJUR

Gembel Elit chapter 1 . Feb 7

Lanjutkan author-san..OKE

ukkychan chapter 1 . Feb 7

yang penting buruan updet yaw..OKE

3'Oct chapter 1 . Feb 7

lanjut...OKE

The Uzumaki Dragneel chapter 1 . Feb 7

Lanjut thor..OKE

chapter 1 . Feb 7

Lanjut , wordnya ditambahin ya tetap semangat..OKE

Yasashi-kun chapter 1 . Feb 7

Lanjut!OKE

munawirucyiha chapter 1 . Feb 7

next..OKE

.58 chapter 1 . Feb 7

lanjut…OKE

MF Dark Youko chapter 1 . Feb 7

yosh lanjut,ane jdi penasaran kelanjutannya..OKE

Bagus A namikaze chapter 1 . Feb 7

Update kilat thor..NANTI SAYA USAHAIN

narufanart232 chapter 1 . Feb 7

Saran gue update 1 minggu 3x :-)NANTI DICOBA

selamet. .9 chapter 1 . Feb 7

ceritanya bagus tapi kok pendek thor...?THANKS KENAP PENDEK MUNGKIN KARENA BELUM BIASA BIKIN FICT TERUS

Vicestering chapter 1 . Feb 7

hmm judulnya ganti aja,agak aneh soalnya.

Lanjut..ANEH YA NANTI SAYA CARI JUDUL YG PAS

.35912 chapter 1 . Feb 7

Lanjut..OKE

SEKIAN DARI BALASAN REVIEWNYA KEEP FOLLOW THIS STORY


	4. Chapter 4

**KEMBALI KEMASA LALU**

**Summary : naruto menemukan sebuah gulungan milik minato dan membukanya lalu naruto terhisap kedalamnya dan pergi kemasa lalu dan kehilangan ingatannya tapi tidak dengan kekuatannya**

Author note:

Ini adalah fanfict kedua saya ,saya mohon difict kedua saya tidak ada lagi flame karena itu akan hanya membuat patah semangat karena sebagai orang yang baik kita harus menghargai karya orang lain walaupun sejelek apapun karyanya*author cerewet

SILAHKAN MEMBACA AND HAPPY READING

~DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Sebelumnya:

**Rumah sandaime hokage**

"tadaima"ucap naruto

"okaeri naruto-kun"jawab biwako

"bagaimana latihanmu naruto-kun"Tanya biwako

"hari ini naru sudah bisa menguasai kagebunshin baa-chan"jawab naruto dengan semangat

"baiklah sana sekarang mandi !"perintah biwako

Lalu naruto pun mandi lalu makan malam dan melanjutkan membaca gulungan tentang pengendalian chakra dan doujutsu dan senjutsu

Lalu narutopun tidur dan masuk ke alam mimpinya

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya_

Sinar matahari menembus menembus sela-sela jendela kamarnya dan membuat seorang berambut kuning terbangun dari tidurnya

"hoam"naruto menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya lalu naruto langsung menuju kamar mandi serta langsung menghampiri biwako

"ohayou baa chan"sapa naruto seperti biasa setiap pagi

"ohayou naruto kun sarapanmu ada dimeja dan jangan lupa langsung berangkat ke academy"perintah biwako

"ha'i baa chan"jawab naruto

Setelah memakan sarapannya naruto langsung pergi ke academy

Diperjalanan naruto bertemu dengan shikaku dan choza dan berjalan bersama

**Academy shinobi**

Seperti biasa diacademy shinobi selalu ramai sampai sensei masuk dan menenangkan anak-anak didiknya dan membawa seorang orang wanita berambut merah

"baiklah . kita punya dua teman baru hari ini dan mulai sekarang akan menjadi murid disini"ucap sensei

"aku uzumaki kushina , _tebane_"ucap kushina dengan lantang dan langsung menutup mulutnya

"lihat warna rambutnya"ucap salah satu murid dan ikuti oleh murid lain

"bagaimana bisa ada yang seperti itu mempunyai rambut seperti itu?"Tanya salah satu murid

Kushina memegang rambut merahnya dan memperhatikan rambutnya

"bagaimana kau memerahkannya ?"Tanya seorang murid

"rambutnnya sangat aneh"ucap murid shinobi

"aku tidak akan keluar dengan rambut seperti itu"ucap salah satu murid

"hey tenang , duduk dan tenang"perintah sensei

Karena tidak mau dianggap remeh kushinapun mengucapkan cita-citanya

"aku..aku akan menjadi hokage wanita yang pertama dikonoha"teriak kushina

Murid-murid memandang kushina aneh lalu minato berdiri

"aku juga ingin menjadi hokage hebat yang akan dikagumi oleh semua orang di desa"ucap minato lalu duduk kembali

"apa yang kau lakukan minato?"Tanya naruto

"tidak apa-apa hanya ingin memberi tahu saja"jawab minato

"mana mungkin orang itu bisa menjadi hokage kelihatannya dia tidak bisa diandalkan"batin kushina meremehkan

"dan kita juga masih punya teman baru lain ayo perkenalkan dirimu"perintah sensei

Dan masuklah seorang wanita sama seperti kushina mempunyai rambut merah tapi dia bentuk rambut yang berbeda

"aku uzumaki sara dan aku ingin menjadi kunoichi yang hebat agar bisa melindungi desa dan orang yang berharga bagiku"ucap sara dan kali ini tidak ada yang mengomentari

Dan kali ini naruto yang berdiri

"aku juga ingin menjadi seorang shinobi yang hebat"ucap naruto dengan cengirannya tapi tidak dianggap oleh sara

"baiklah sekarang kushina dan sara duduk dengan uchiha mikoto .uchiha mikoto angkat tanganmu"perintah sensei

Lalu orang yang disebut itu mengangkat tangannya seorang gadis yang memiliki warna rambut hitam dan mata hitam ciri seorang uchiha

Kushina dan sara pun duduk disamping uchiha mikoto sesuai dengan yang dikatakan senseinya

"baiklah sekarang saatnya mulai belajar "sensei pun memulai pelajarannya

TIME SKIP

Setelah pelajaran selesai tibalah waktu istirahat

Anak laki-laki datang menghampiri kushina dan menarik kushina hingga didekat tembok

"mulai sekarang kami akan memanggilmu si tomat wajahmu bulat dengan rambut merah sama seperti tomat"ucap murid laki-laki

"apakah si tomat bisa menjadi hokage?aku tidak suka tomat"tambah murid laki-laki lain

"lalu bagaimana dengan dia "ucap seorang murid menunjuk sara

"kita sebut saja dia cabai merah karena wajahnya yang sedikit panjang dan warna rambutnya merah"ucap murid laki-laki tapi sara tidak memperdulikannya

"aku juga tidak suka tomat"ucap murid laki-laki kembali mengejek kushina

"aku tidak akan pernah memakannya"tambah seorang murid

"tomat yang dibenci semua orang tidak akan diterima sebagai hokage"sambung anak murid laki-laki lain

"hahahaha"semua murid laki-laki yang mengejek kushina tertawa

Minato terus memperhatikan kushina lalu kushina juga memperhatikan minato yang selama ini memperhatikannya

Kushina pun menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak

"kau kelihatan semakin merah"ucap seorang anak berambut coklat

"ini festival tomat saatnya panen"ucap seorang anak yang berambut gelombang sambil menarik rambut kushina

"siapa yang kau sebut tomat?"Tanya kushina lalu mencengkram tangan anak yang memegang rambutnya

"sekarang dengar…aku juga tidak suka tomat,dattebane"tambah kushina masih mencengkram tangan anak yang memegang rambutnya

Kushina melemparkan anak yang memegang rambutnya tadi lalu menaiki anak berambut coklat yang member nama dia tomat lalu menghajarnya dengan tinjunya

"terus panggil aku si tomat dan kau akan ku hajar seperti ini,tebane"ucap kushina masih menghajar anak itu

Lalu kushina menatap minato yang sedang tertawa dengan naruto dan fugaku

"apa yang kau tertawakan?"Tanya kushina dengan tatapan marah

Minato pun segera menghentikan tertawanya lalu menghadap ke depan walau pun sesekali melihat kushina lagi

Lalu sensei pun masuk dan kushina menghentikan aksinya langsung menuju tempat duduknya anak laki-laki yang tadi dihajar oleh kushina langsung duduk kembali sambil meringis kesakitan

TIME SKIP

Pejaran pun selesai semua murid pulang kerumah masing-masing kecuali minato yang mengikuti kushina yang berlari ditengah hutan sakura

Kushina yang tengah berlari berhenti karena melihat anak yang tadi mengejeknya dan membawa seorang genin

"apa kau anak yang membuat keponakannku menangis?"Tanya genin itu

"karena dia mengejekku , _tebane_ dan dia seorang pengecut"jawab kushina sambil menunjuk anak itu

"aku seorang genin!keren kan?"ucap genin itu sambil menunjuk ikat kepalanya

"aku akan memberi pelajaran bagi siapa saja yang mengganggu keponakanku"tambah genin itu

Kushina pun menghindar dengan melompat didahan pohon, genin itu mengikuti kushina lalu melempar kunai dan kushina dapat menghindar

"kunai asli"batin kushina lalu kushina melompat ke batang pohon berbalik menghajar leher genin itu lalu genin itu berubah jadi batang pohon

Kushina kaget melihat itu tiba-tiba genin itu dibelakang kushina dan memukul leher kushina lalu menendang kushina hingga jatuh .Genin itu menarik rambut kushina

"kau bahkan tidak bisa mengenali jurus pengganti?kau masih anak-anak"ucap genin itu

"rambutmu sangat merah dan kaku seperti benang rambut seperti ini sangat jelek!"tambah genin itu

"rasakan kau"ucap murid yang mengejek kushina

Kushina pun menitihkan air mata"aku…aku juga tidak menyukai rambutku!"sambil menarik rambutnya tapi masih digenggam kuat oleh genin itu sampai akhirnya rambut kushina berhasil melepaskan rambutnya walau ada rambut yang rontok karena genggaman genin itu

Kushina pun memukul muka lalu melompat dan menendang kepala genin itu . genin itu pun jatuh kushina segera memukul mukanya berkali-kali

"tapi…bahkan dengan rambut seperti ini ini,aku tetaplah aku..apa aku bisa memilih"ucap kushina masih memukul muka genin

Anak yang mengejek kushina ketakutan lalu berlari meninggalkan kushina"itu habanero merah yang menakutkan"ucap anak itu sambil terus berlari

Kushina berhenti memukul genin itu"orang asing"ucap genin itu melemparkan rambut kushina yang digenggannya lalu genin itu berdiri

"apa orang asing bisa menjadi hokage?"Tanya genin itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kushina

Kushina menyadari ada orang yang melihatnya lalu kushina menengok kearah orang itu

"kau tidak menolongku karena aku orang asing?"Tanya kushina kepada minato

"aku..""aku yakin kau sependapat juga dengan mereka!"ucap kushina lalu pergi berlari meninggalkan minato

"karena aku tidak ingin menjadi orang asing…karena aku ingin desa ini menjadi rumahku…itulah alasan aku berkata demikian…memangnya siapa yang ingin menjadi hokage?"ucap kushina lalu pergi menuju rumahnya

**Dipersimpangan jalan**

Naruto mengikuti sara entah kenapa dia ingin mengikuti sara

"eh..kenapa aku mengikuti dia ya?"Tanya naruto pada dirinya sendiri

"kenapa dia mengikutiku?"Tanya sara pada diri sendiri

"lebih baik pulang sajalah dari pada dimarahi baa chan"ucap naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan sara

"akhirnya dia tidak mengikutiku lagi"batin sara lalu pergi menuju rumahnya

**Rumah sandaime hokage**

"tadaima"ucap naruto

"okaeri naruto-kun"jawab biwako

"bagaimana hari ini mu naruto kun"Tanya naruto

"menyenangkan baa chan tadi ada diacademy ada seorang anak baru..loh"ucap naruto dengan polosnya

"oh..siapa namanya naruto kun?"Tanya biwako

"namanya uzumaki sara dan uzumaki kushina"jawab naruto

"baiklah, sana sekarang mandi dulu"perintah biwako

"ha'I baa chan"naruto langsung menuju kamarnya dan mandi

"naruto cepat turun makan malam sudah siap"ucap biwako

"ha'I baa chan "lalu naruto turun dan segera makan malam setelah makan malam naruto pun membaca gulungan pemberian sandaime hokage

"sage mode…"setelah naruto naruto memutuskan untuk tidur

"semoga kita bertemu lagi sara-chan"kata naruto sambil tersenyum kecil dan menyelami alam mimpinya

_2 tahun kemudian_

**Academy shinobi**

"ohayou minna"sapa sensei mereka

"ohayou sensei"jawab anak-anak serempak

"karena sudah 2 tahun sekarang kita akan mengadakan ujian kelulusan genin"ucap sensei

"yeyeyeye"semua murid-murid kegirangan

"hey!tenang..tenang…tenang!"perintah sensei

Setelah semuanya tenang sensei pun melanjutkan bicaranya

"ujian kali ini seorang genin diminta untuk melempar shuriken dan kunai masing-masing 10 , membuat bunshin…baiklah sekarang semua murid harap menuju halaman"perintah sensei

Setelah semua murid berkumpul dihalaman academy

"baiklah karena semuanya sudah berkumpul kita mulai yang pertama"ucap sensei

"nara shikaku"7/10 shuriken, 8/10 kunai ,1 bunshin

"akimichi choza"6/10 shuriken 8/10 kunai,1 bunshin

"yamanaka inoichi"8/10 shuriken,8/10 kunai,1 bunshin

"hyuuga hiashi"9/10 shuriken,8/10 kunai,1 bunshin

"hyuuga hizashi"10/10 shuriken,9/10 kunai,1 bunshin

"…."skip time

"uzumaki kushina"8/10 shuriken,8/10 kunai,1 bunshin

"uzumaki sara"8/10shuriken,9/10 kunai,1 bunshin

"uchiha mikoto"8/10 shuriken,8/10 kunai ,1 bunshin

"uchiha fugaku"10/10 shuriken,10/10kunai,1 bunshin

"namikaze minato"10/10 shuriken , 10/10 kunai ,1 bunshin

"sarutobi naruto"10/10 shuriken , 10/10 kunai ,1 bunsin

"baiklah semuanya kalian semua boleh pulang dan tunggu pengumuman kelulusan kalian besok"ucap sensei

Semua murid academy pulang kerumah masing-masing maupun ada yang bermain terlebih dahulu

**Taman konohagakure**

Ditaman sudah berkumpul naruto dan teman-temannya

"apakah besok kita akan lulus ya"Tanya choza khawatir

"tenang saja choza kita semua pasti lulus "ucap naruto

"iya choza jangan patah semangat begitu"tambah minato

"hn"jawab fugaku

"oi fugaku apa kau tidak bisa bicara selain hn?"Tanya naruto

"hm"jawab fugaku

"lebih baik kau tidak usah bicara"ucap naruto cemberut

Naruto dan temannya terus bermain dan mengobrol

"sepertinya sudah sore sebaiknya kita pulang saja "ucap choza

Lalu naruto dan temannya pulang dan berpisah dipersimpangan

**Rumah sandaime hokage**

"tadaima"ucap naruto

"okaeri naruto-kun"jawab biwako

"bagaimana hari ini mu naruto kun"Tanya naruto

"hari ini ada ujian genin baa chan dan naru pasti akan lulus"ucap naruto dengan girang

"semoga kau lulus, sana sekarang mandi dulu"perintah biwako

"ha'I baa chan"naruto langsung menuju kamarnya dan mandi

"naruto cepat turun makan malam sudah siap"ucap biwako

"ha'I baa chan "lalu naruto turun dan naruto terkejut

"eh..hokage jiji tumben tidak pulang malam?"Tanya naruto

"kebetulan tidak terlalu banyak pekerjaannya"ucap hiruzen

"oya naruto sekarang jiji sudah menemukan apartement yang cocok untukmu"tambah hiruzen

"arigatou hokage jiji"balas naruto

"besok setelah pulang dari academy datanglah kekantorku!"perintah hiruzen

"ha'i hokage jiji "setelah makan malam naruto pergi kekamarnya untuk melanjutkan membaca gulungan yang diberikan sandaime hokage dan setelah itu naruto menyelami alam mimpinya

_Keesokan harinya_

"sarapanmu ada dimeja ,naruto kun dan cepatlah nanti kamu terlambat ke academy"perintah biwako

"ha'I baa chan"setelah naruto memakan sarapannya dan langsung berangkat ke academy

**Academy shinobi**

Naruto sudah sampai diacademy,dia membuka pintu lalu masuk kedalam kelas dia melihat teman-temannya sedang bercanda

"ohayou minna"sapa naruto kepada teman – temannya

"ohayou naruto"balas teman-teman naruto

"ohayou minna"sapa sensei

"ohayou sensei"sapa semua murid serentak

"baiklah sepertinya ditahun ini semuanya lulus menjadi genin"ucap sensei

"yeyeyey"semua anak girang kecuali shikaku yang sedang tidur

"baiklah sekarang waktunya pembagian kelompok"kata sang sensei

"tim satu…"ucap sensei dan mulai membacakan anggota kelompok

Skip time

"tim lima namikaze minato , uchiha fugaku , sarutobi naruto jonin sensei kalian adalah jiraiya"ucap sensei

"tim enam uzumaki sara , uzumaki kushina , uchiha mikoto jonin sensei kalian adalah senju tsunade"kata sang pembagian kelompok selesai semua tim saat ini sedang menunggu sensei masing-masing

"tim lima temui aku diatap gedung hokage"kata jiraiya dan kemudian menghilang dengan shunsin

**Diatap gedung hokage**

"baiklah perkenalkan nama kalian,apa yang kalian sukai,hoby kalian dan cita-cita kalian"kata jiraiya

"kenapa tidak kau duluan saja yang memperkenalkan diri,sensei "ucap naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh minato dan fugaku

"baiklah,namaku jiraiya,hal yang aku sukai adalah menulis(sambil tertawa mesum),hobyku adalah melihat pemandangan yang indah(masih sambil tertawa mesum),cita-citaku ingin mewujudkan perdamaian didunia ini"ucap jiraiya

"baiklah,sekarang giliranmu"tunjuk jiraiya kepada fugaku

"hn,namaku uchiha fugaku , hal yang aku sukai adalah hal yang tidak aku sukai,hobyku tidak ada,cita-citaku akan menjadi seorang uchiha yang hebat"jawab fugaku

"baiklah,sekarang giliranmu"tunjuk jiraiya kepada minato

"namaku namikaze minato,hal yang aku sukai adalah menciptakan jutsuku sendiri,hobyku berlatih dan membaca,cita-citaku ingin menjadi hokage"jawab minato

"semangat yang bagus"batin jiraiya

"sekarang giliranmu"tunjuk jiraiya

"namaku sarutobi naruto,hal yang aku sukai adalah ramen , hobyku berlatih , cita-citaku adalah menjadi ninja yang kuat "jawab naruto

"baiklah besok tes sesungguhnya untuk menjadi genin akan dilakukan ditraining ke training ground jam tujuh tepat dan jangan sarapan kalau tidak ingin memuntahkannya"ucap jiraiya kemudian menghilang

"baiklah..aku pulang ja ne"ucap minato dan menghilang dengan shunsin

"hn"fugaku juga menghilang

"ah lebih baik aku ke kantor hokage jiji sekarang"ucap naruto kemudian berjalan kearah kantor hokage yang tidak jauh

**Kantor hokage**

TOK…TOK…TOK

"masuk"perintah sandaime hokage lalu naruto pun masuk

"oh…naruto kun sudah datang"ucap hiruzen

"ada apa hokage jiji?"Tanya naruto

"oh…ini jiji sudah menemukan apartement yang cocok untukmu"ucap hiruzen

"benarkah?"Tanya naruto memastikan

"iya…dan sekarang kau sudah bisa menempatinya"ucap hiruzen

"baiklah hokage jiji naru akan ke apartement dulu"ucap naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan kantor hokage

**Apartement naruto **

"ah…senangnya punya apartement baru"ucap naruto sambil tidur-tiduran

"sebaiknya aku mandi dulu biar segar"lalu naruto pun mandi dan kebetulan kamar mandi naruto berada di apartement

Setelah selesai mandi naruto memasak ramen instan yang dia beli saat perjalanan ke apartementnya

"itadakimasu"naruto memakan makan malamnya dengan lahap dan habis tanpa sisa

"ah..keyangnya "ucap naruto sambil mengusap-usap perutnya

"yosh…sekarang saatnya melanjutkan membaca gulungan jutsu"ucap naruto dengan semangat

Naruto pun melanjutkan membaca gulungan jutsu dan setelah itu dia pun tertidur

TBC

Maaf untuk para readers karena sepertinya chapter 4ini gak memuaskan mungkin karena lagi banyak pikiran

Dan terima kasih bagi yang meriview dan membaca

MOHON REVIEW DAN SARANNYA KARENA ITU YANG SAYA BUTUHKAN

MAAF KARENA GAK SEMPAT BALAS REVIEW HANYA SEMPAT BUAT FIC INI AJA


	5. Chapter 5

**KEMBALI KEMASA LALU**

**Summary : naruto menemukan sebuah gulungan milik minato dan membukanya lalu naruto terhisap kedalamnya dan pergi kemasa lalu dan kehilangan ingatannya tapi tidak dengan kekuatannya**

Author note:

Ini adalah fanfict kedua saya ,saya mohon difict kedua saya tidak ada lagi flame karena itu akan hanya membuat patah semangat karena sebagai orang yang baik kita harus menghargai karya orang lain walaupun sejelek apapun karyanya*author cerewet

SILAHKAN MEMBACA AND HAPPY READING

~DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

Sebelumnya:

**Apartement naruto **

"ah…senangnya punya apartement baru"ucap naruto sambil tidur-tiduran

"sebaiknya aku mandi dulu biar segar"lalu naruto pun mandi dan kebetulan kamar mandi naruto berada di apartement

Setelah selesai mandi naruto memasak ramen instan yang dia beli saat perjalanan ke apartementnya

"itadakimasu"naruto memakan makan malamnya dengan lahap dan habis tanpa sisa

"ah..keyangnya "ucap naruto sambil mengusap-usap perutnya

"yosh…sekarang saatnya melanjutkan membaca gulungan jutsu"ucap naruto dengan semangat

Naruto pun melanjutkan membaca gulungan jutsu dan setelah itu dia pun tertidur

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Sang mentari telah menampakkan sinarnya diatas desa konohagakure dan sebuah apartement yang dihuni oleh seorang anak berambut kuning dan bermata biru shappire yang hiperaktif sedang sararapan dan bersiap untuk pergi

**Apartement naruto **

"yosh…saatnya pergi"naruto yang sudah memakan sarapannya segera berangkat menuju training ground seperti yang telah direncanakan sekarang naruto dan timnya akan menghadapi tes kelulusan genin yang sebernarnya

**Training ground**

Dari kejauhan dia sudah melihat teman setimnya sudah menunggunya

"hosh..hosh…hosh"ucap naruto kecapian setelah berlari cukup jauh dari apartementnya menuju training ground

"maaf aku lama"ucap naruto setelah mengatur nafasnya

"tidak kok jiraiya sensei saja belum datang"ucap minato

_2 jam kemudian_

"kemana sih jiraiya sensei sudah 2 jam kita menunggu tapi tidak datang-datang juga"keluh naruto sambil melipatkan tangannya didepan dada dengan wajah bosan

'POOF'munculah asap putih dan setelah asap itu hilang terlihat jiraiya

"yosh..karena semuanya sudah lengkap kita akan mulai tesnya"ucap jiraiya dengan semangat

"iyalah senseinya aja sudah telat 2 jam"ucap naruto saat jiraiya datang dan dibalas dengan cengiran oleh jiraiya

Jiraiya mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan terlihatlah sebuah bel

"tes kali ini kalian harus mengambil bel ini dari ku dan batas waktunya sampai jam makan siang . kalau gagal kalian akan aku kembalikan ke academy"jelas jiraiya

"tapi bagaimana cara kami mengambilnya?"Tanya minato dan diikuti dengan anggukan oleh naruto dan fugaku tanda setuju

"di tes kali ini kalian dituntut untuk bekerja sama"tambah jiraiya

"ayolah jiraiya sensei cepat mulai"gerutu naruto

"baiklah…siap..mulai"jiraiya pun memulai tesnya

Minato dan fugaku bersembunyi kecuali naruto

"eh..kenapa kamu tidak bersembunyi?"Tanya jiraiya

"sarutobi naruto tidak akan sembunyi dari pertarungan"ucap naruto dengan percaya diri dan menunjuk dirinya

Naruto merapal sebuah jutsu dan meneriakkan"**tajuu kagebunshin no jutsu"** muculah klon naruto

"lumayan hebat juga"batin jiraiya

"serang"perintah naruto dan semua klon naruto menyerang jiraiya

Tapi bukan jiraiya legenda sennin namanya jika tidak bisa mengalahkan klon naruto

Jiraiya hendak menyerang balik naruto tapi sebuah shuriken menyerang jiraiya

"karena kali ini adalah tes kerja sama tim maka kita kan bekerja sama"ucap minato sedang berdiri diatas pohon

"hn"balas fugaku yang berada disampingnya

"yosh…kita akan mengambil bel itu dengan cepat"ucap naruto

Kemudian jiraiya bersiap menyerang mereka

"**katon:gokakyu no jutsu**"fugaku mengeluarkan bola api besar kearah jiraiya

Jiraiya menghindar dengan melompat tapi minato sudah didekat jiraiya dan menendangnya tapi tendangan minato ditahan dengan mudah oleh jiraiya

"tajuu kagebunshin no jutsu"munculah 1000 klon naruto menyerang jiraiya

Jiraiya merapal sebuah jutsu"katon:dai endan"munculah api dari mulutnya membakar klon naruto

Jiraiya mundur terlebih dahulu untuk mengisi chakra tapi minato sudah berada disampingnya dan mengeluarkan taijutsunnya tapi ditahan oleh jiraiya

Naruto membuat sebuah jutsu dengan bantuan bunshinnya naruto berlari ke arah jiraiya"**rasengan!**"naruto meneriakkan jutsu baru yang dia kuasai 'DUAR'jutsu itu mengenai jiraiya

Tapi alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat melihat tubuh jiraiya menjadi batang kayu

"jutsu pengganti"ucap naruto kaget

Jiraiya yang bersembunyi dibelakang pohon hanya berbicara tak percaya"bagaimana seorang genin bisa menguasai jutsu tingkat A seperti itu..ternyata ini adalah tim yang hebat"ucap jiraiya dalam hati

"hmm…kalian memang tim yang hebat jadi aku akan serius"ucap jiraiya lalu berlari kearah mereka

"katon:gokakyu no jutsu"fugaku mengeluarkan bola api yang besar dan membakar pohon yang dilaluinya

Jiraiya menghindar tapi naruto sudah berada disampingnya dan menyerang dengan taijutsu'BUAK'tendangan naruto ditahan oleh jiraiya dan naruto melompat mundur

Minato mengeluarkan kunai yang sudah dililit sebuah kertas lalu melemparkannya kearah jiraiya

Jiraiya menangkis kunai itu tapi seketika minato sudah berada didepannya dan siap menyerang tapi jiraiya berhasil memukulnya mundur"cepat sekali…hosh…hosh…hosh"gumam jiraiya kelelahan

Berlanjutlah pertarungan mereka sampai jam makan siang

'KRING'bunyi jam weker yang telah dipasang oleh jiraiya sebelumnya

"sepertinya waktu sudah habis dan tak ada yang bisa mengambil bel ini"ucap jiraiya muncul dari balik pohon

"tapi kalian tim adalah tim yang kompak…dan dengan ini saya nyatakan tim 5 lulus menjadi genin"ucap jiraiya dengan semangatnya

"baiklah sekarang kalian bisa bubar"ucap jiraiya dan ketiga muridnya itu langsung pergi dengan urusannya masing-masing

Semua beban yang menghigapi seorang naruto dan teamnya sekarang sudah hilang karena mereka sudah menjadi genin

.

.

.

.

.

Sang mentari pun perlahan menghilangkan sinarnya yang membuat bumi ini menjadi gelap

Tapi entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh dua orang berambut pirang jabrik itu sampai mereka tidak beristirahat melainkan berjalan-jalan tanpa tentu arah didalam desa

"huft…apa yang akan aku lakukan?"Tanya minato pada diri sendiri sambil terus berjalan

.

.

.

**Dirumah kushina**

"tadaima"ucap kushina begitu sampai didepan rumahnya

Kushina pun berjalan menyusuri rumahnya"tadaima"ucapnya lagi

"halo…apa ada orang dirumah?"Tanya kushina entah pada siapa

Kushina pun melihat ruang makannya sejenak saat kushina ingin meninggalkan ruang makan itu dia melihat sesuatu

Beberapa orang ninja menghampirinya, kushina hendak lari"siapa saja!tolong aku"ucap kushina sambil berlari tapi ninja itu lebih cepat dan para ninja itu berhasil menangkapnya

Malam pun sudah tiba kushina sekarang diculik oleh ninja kumogakure berjumlah tiga orang

Saat itu untuk meninggalkan jejak ketika kushina dibawa pergi,kushina menjatuhkan helai demi helai rambut merahnya tanpa diketahui musuh tapi karena kushina orang asing,kushina sudah kehilangan harapan bahwa seseorang akan menyelamatkannya

.

.

.

DENGAN MINATO

Minato yang saat ini sudah melalui berbagai jalan tanpa tau tempat yang akan dia tuju tetapi minato menemukan sebuah rambut berwarna merah

"inikan rambut kushina"ucap minato dan mengambilnya serta memperhatikannya

Minato pun mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat rambut kushina tergeletak disepanjang jalan dihutan

Minato pun segera berlari mengikuti rambut kushina dan mengambilnya sepanjang jalan

.

.

.

DENGAN KUSHINA

Kushina dan ninja kumogakure sudah sampai diperbatasan dan kushina berfikir bahwa semuanya sudah berakhir

.

.

.

DIHUTAN PERBATASAN

Minato pun melihat beberapa shinobi dan seorang gadis berambut merah bersama mereka

"itukan kushina"ucap minato lalu dia pun tau kushina dalam bahaya dan berniat menolongnya

Minato pun mendekat dan memukul salah satu shinobi kumogakure dari belakang dan shinobi kumogakure itupun jatuh lalu minato bersembunyi

Shinobi kumogakure yang menyadari segera melihat kebelakang tapi minato muncul dari belakang dan menendang kepala salah satu kepala salah satu shinobi kumogakure dan shinobi itupun jatuh dan minato kembali bersembunyi

Shinobi kumogakure yang terakhirpun melompat mundur dan mendarat diatas batang pohon shinobi itu menyiapkan kunai ditangannya tapi minato yang bersembunyi dibelakang shinobi itu

Minato pun langsung mengarahkan kunainya ke shinobi kumogakure itu,shinobi itu pun terpental dan menabrak beberapa pohon dan jatuh

Kushina pun terus berjalan sempoyongan,minato mendarat didepan kushina

"kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya minato kepada kushina yang masih berjalan sempoyongan

Kushina melihat orang yang sudah menolongnya

"aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu"ucap minato pada kushina saat sudah berhenti berjalan

Kushina pun tersenyum kearah minato karena masih ada orang yang menolongnya tapi karena sudah kelelahan kushina pun ambruk dan minato langsung berlari kearah kushina dan menangkapnya agar tidak jatuh

"kau akan baik-baik saja sekarang"ucap minato setelah berhasil menangkap kushina yang ingin jatuh ketanah

Minato pun menggendong kushina ala _bridal style _

"hey tunggu dulu!"kushina pun kaget atas apa yang terjadi padanya

Setelah menggendong kushina,minato pun melompat diantara rerimbunan pohon dan melewati terangnya bulan purnama

Saat kushina melihat minato entah kenapa dia merasa minato adalah shinobi terkeren yang pernah dilihatnya

"itu"ucap kushina melihat rambut yang digenggam minato

"rambutmu sangat indah , jadi aku segera menyadarinya"ucap minato masih melompati pohon-pohon hutan dibawah sunar rembulan

"itu karena aku tau kau kuat,dalam jiwa dan ragamu"jawab minato lalu mendarat disalah satu ujung pohon

"tapi ini adalah pertarungan antara dua desa ini berbeda dari pertarunganmu yang sebelumnya,jadi…"minato menggantungkan kata-katanya

"jadi?"Tanya kushina menunggu untuk minato melanjutkan kata-katanya

"aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu"sambung minato dengan tersenyum kearah kushina

Kushina kaget apa yang baru saja dia dengar"bahkan jika aku orang asing?"Tanya kushina

"kenapa kau bertanya begitu?kau tinggal dikonoha,jadi kau adalah bagian dari keluarga kami juga"jawab minato dan menunjukkan senyumannya

Saat itulah. Minato adalah seorang shinobi yang hebat dimata kushina dan sejak saat itu kushina pun jatuh cinta pada minato

Setelah itu minato membawa kushina pulang kerumah kushina agar dia bisa beristirahat

DENGAN NARUTO

.

.

.

Naruto yang kini sedang berjalan-jalan ,naruto melihat sara sedang berjalan didepannya naruto pun berniat menghampirinya tapi tiba-tiba sara diculik

'SYUT'ninja yang telah berhasil menculik sara pun pergi dengan cepat , naruto yang mengetahui itu mengejar para ninja yang menculik sara

TAP…TAP…TAP

Para ninja it uterus berjalan melewati dahan pohon yang digunakan sebagai pijakan dan sara yang sedang pingsan digendong oleh salah satu ninja itu

'SLASH!CLEB'sebuah kunai menancap tepat didekat dahan yang dipijak para ninja itu

Para ninja itu menengok kebelakang dan mendapati anak berusia 10 tahun berambut pirang jabrik

"siapa kau?"Tanya salah satu ninja itu

"aku sarutobi naruto yang akan menjadi shinobi hebat"ucap naruto dengan lantang , kedua tangannya disilangkan didepan dada sambil tersenyum

"huh….karena kau telah mengetahui ini kau akan kami bunuh disini"ucap salah satu ninja itu para ninja itu memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung dengan kunai yang digenggam erat ditangannya

Pertarungan pun dimulai

Ninja yang berambut coklat menyerang naruto dengan taijutsunya tapi naruto dapat menahannya dengan susah payah

Naruto merapal segel"tajuu kagebunshin no jutsu"munculah 10 clon naruto dan langsung menyerang para ninja itu

Ninja yang diketahui dari kirrigakure tersebut merapal segel"suiton:suryuudan no jutsu"muculah naga air dari sungai dan menyerang seluruh clon naruto memang ninja kirrigakure itu sengaja memilih jalur yang dialiri sungai karena mereka akan diuntungkan dalam keadaan banyak air

Naruto kembali merapal segel"tajuu kagebunshin no jutsu"naruto menambah jumlah clonnya menjadi 1000 clon dan langsung menyerang para ninja kirri

Semua ninja kirri itu merapal segel"bunshin no jutsu"munculah clon dari semua ninja kirri itu dan sekarang jumlah mereka menjadi 50 orang

Salah satu ninja kirrigakure kembali merapal segel"kirrigakure no jutsu"seketika tempat itu dikelilingi kabut tebal yang menghalangi pandangannya lalu bunshin ninja kirri itu menyerang bunshin naruto yang tidak bisa melihat karena terhalang oleh kabut

Ninja kirri merapal segel"suiton:suryuudan no justu"munculah naga air dan menyerang seluruh clon naruto yang tersisa setelah mengalahkan clon naruto ,naga itu lalu menyerang naruto

Naruto terpental akibat terkena naga air itu dan menabrak pohon

'BUAK'sebuah tinju menyerang kepala naruto membuat naruto kembali terpental

'CRAT'belum sempat naruto berdiri sebuah kunai telah menggores kulitnya dan luka itu mengeluarkan darah

"kami akan menyiksamu secara perlahan agar kau bisa merasakan penderitaan"ucap salah satu ninja kirri itu yang tidak terlihat akibat kabut yang menghalangi pandangan

'BLETAK'sebuah tendangan mengenai perut naruto dan membuat naruto terpental beberapa meter dan kembali menabrak pohon

Kabut it uterus mengelilingi naruto, naruto yang sudah geram dari tadi tanpa sadar membuat dirinya mengeluarkan chakra dalam intensitas besar

"uuwwwaa"teriak naruto seketika kabut itu menghilang dengan tekanan chakra yang dibuat naruto

Naruto yang sudah dikelilingi chakra berwarna orange berdiri dihadapan ninja itu luka yang dibuat oleh ninja itu menghilang seolah-olah tidak terjadi luka disana

Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi dan meninju salah satu ninja kirri itu dan ninja yang terkena pukulan naruto terpental dan tewas seketika akibat menerima pukulan naruto yang sangat kuat

"apa?"ucap salah satu ninja kirri yang kaget dengan kecepatan dan tenaga naruto yang berubah

Naruto yang sudah membuat rasengan ditangannya menyerang ninja kirri itu dan tewas terpental dengan luka bundar diperutnya

"dua tewas tinggal tiga lagi"ucap naruto dengan senyum dia pun berlari lagi dan'BUAK'sebuah pukulan naruto berikan kepada ninja kirri yang berambut gelombang , ninja itu terpental

"dua lagi"ucap naruto dan kembali berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi 'CRASH'tendangan yang naruto daratkan ke kepala ninja kirri itu dengan kekuatan besar membuat ninja itu tewas ditempat

"dan yang terakhir"ucap naruto kemudian menghampiri ninja kirri yang terakhir dengan rasengan yang sudah dibuatnya dan berwarna biru dan terlapisi chakra orange

"si…siapa kau?"ucap ninja itu dengan ketakutan dan mundur beberapa langkah kemudian sudah terpojok dipohon besar

"aku adalah sarutobi naruto yang akan menjadi ninja hebat…RASENGAN"ucap naruto'BLAR'sebuah kawah kecil terbentuk

Chakra orange yang menyelubungi naruto pun menghilangan"hosh…hosh…hosh chakra apa itu tadi?"Tanya naruto yang belum mengetahui bahwa itu adalah kyuubi mode

Naruto menghampiri sara yang tergeletak dan mengangkatnya _ala bridal style _

Naruto melompat dengan tinggi melewati pepohonan hutan yang rimbun

Sara pun tersadadr dan betapa kagetnya dia saat ada dipelukan tangan naruto

"uuwwaa"teriak sara dan langsung menampar naruto

PLAK…PLAK…PLAK

Naruto segera mendarat ditanah dan menurunkan sara

"apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya naruto sambil mengelus-elus pipinya

"dasar mesum"ucap sara sambil menunjuk naruto

"siapa yang kau bilang mesum…aku yang tadi menyelamatkanmu tau"ucap naruto masih mengelus-elus pipinya

"ah…maafkan saya seharusnya saya berterima kasih"ucap sara

"kau ingin pulang dengan kugendong atau berjalan sendiri?"Tanya naruto kepada sara

"tentu saja aku jalan sendiri!BAKA"ucap sara

Ketika ingin berjalan sara yang tidak kuat hamperir jatuh tapi lebih dulu naruto menangkapnya

"kalau tidak kuat biar aku gendong"tanpa seijin sara naruto mengangkatnya dan melompat lagi diantara pepohonan

"ehm…naruto kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?"Tanya sara dengan ragu

"tentu saja karena kau adalah orang yang berharga untukku"jawab naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

"tapi aku kan selalu mengacuhkanmu"ucap sara

"itu karena aku kan ninja yang kuat jadi aku harus kuat dalam hal apapun"jawab naruto

Naruto mendarat diatas pohon

"tapi walau bagaimana pun ini adalah pertarungan antara dua desa jadi aku harus meyelamatkanmu karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu"ucap naruto sambil tersenyum kearahnya, sara yang mendengar itu hanya kaget mendengar jawaban naruto

"yosh…karena ini sudah malam aku akan mengantarmu pulang"ucap naruto lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi

"naruto?"panggil sara dengan wajah gugup

"ehm?"Tanya naruto

"arigatou"lanjut sara

Naruto hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan sara

Sesudah sampai dirumah sara,naruto lalu pergi keapartemennya karena dia juga lelah dan ingin istirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga untuk besok

TBC

A/N:maaf untuk para readers karena lama nggak update karena kehabisan inspirasi dan juga ada adegan dimana minato nyelamatin kushina yang sama kaya dicanon bukan ingin plagiat cumin memang begitulah jalan ceritanya…jadi jangan diflame

* * *

Balasan review:

Guest

lanjut bro..OKE

naru-kun

apa ada adegan minato nylametin kushina pas di culik ninja kumo. Klo minakushi punya anak apa namanya naruto?ADA ADEGAN MINATO NYLAMETIN KUSHINA . KALO NAMA ANAK BELUM KEPIKIRAN

Nyuga totong

.jangan lama…OKE

hime koyuki 099

ehhhhhhhh tanya bagimana dengan aratobi asuma apakaah hlang  
yosh lanjut GANBATTE NE…DISINI ASUMA GAK HILANG NANTI JUGA MUNCUL KEEP READING

ahmadbima27

Lanjutkan...Tpi buat Pertarungannya dong..IYA INI ADA PERTARUNGANNYA

oneday575712

Request Naruto punya Shakuton (Scorch Release/White Flame Release/Gabungan Angin dan Api)…NANTI SAYA PIKIRKAN

Apa saja kekuatan naruto..FUUTON DAN KATON(DARI KYUUBI)

Meika NaruSaku

Bagus, lanjut lagi ya, oh ya, uzumaki sara itu ratu roran ya? SARA KAYA RATU RORAN TAPI DIFICT INI SARA JADI OC

Sekian balasan reviewnya mohon maaf bagi yang reviewnya belum terjawab bukannya nyuekin udah dibaca semua kok

MOHON REVIEW DAN SARANNYA KARENA ITU YANG SAYA BUTUHKAN


	6. Chapter 6

**KEMBALI KEMASA LALU**

**Summary : naruto menemukan sebuah gulungan milik minato dan membukanya lalu naruto terhisap kedalamnya dan pergi kemasa lalu dan kehilangan ingatannya tapi tidak dengan kekuatannya**

Author note:

Ini adalah fanfict kedua saya ,saya mohon difict kedua saya tidak ada lagi flame karena itu akan hanya membuat patah semangat karena sebagai orang yang baik kita harus menghargai karya orang lain walaupun sejelek apapun karyanya*author cerewet

WARNING:GAJE,TYPO,ALUR KECEPETAN

SILAHKAN MEMBACA AND HAPPY READING

* * *

~DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Sebelumnya:

"yosh…karena ini sudah malam aku akan mengantarmu pulang"ucap naruto lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi

"naruto?"panggil sara dengan wajah gugup

"ehm?"Tanya naruto

"arigatou"lanjut sara

Naruto hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan sara

Sesudah sampai dirumah sara,naruto lalu pergi keapartemennya karena dia juga lelah dan ingin istirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga untuk besok

* * *

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

"apa target kita sudah ditemukan"Tanya naruto melalui alat komunikasinya

"ya…kira-kira 5 meter lagi"ucap fugaku menggunakan sharingannya

"minato kau siap?"Tanya naruto kepada minato disudut lain

"iya aku sudah siap"ucap minato memegang kunai hiraisinnya

"yosh…mulai"ucap naruto

Minato pun melemparkan kunai hiraisinnya kearah dinding didekat target mereka

'JLEB'kunai itu menancap didinding dekat target mereka itu lalu minato melakukan hiraisin dan langsung menangkap target mereka

"yosh…akhirnya kita berhasil menangkap kucing ini"ucap naruto kegirangan sementara fugaku berjalan kearah mereka dengan memasang wajah datarnya

Naruto menghampiri minato minato yang berhasil kucing istri daimyo itu

"kucing manis jangan nakal lagi ya"goda naruto kepada kucing istri daimyo yang dikenal dengan nama tora

Tora yang merasa terganggu dengan tingkah naruto kepadanya lalu tora mencakar wajah naruto

"uuwaa…apa yang kau lakukan hentikan"ucap naruto lalu melangkah mundur sambil memegangi wajahnya

Kucing istri daimyo ituterus meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan dan ingin kabur lagi

"fugaku lakukan sesuatu"ucap minato kepada fugaku

"hn"ucap fugaku irit kata tapi dia mengerti yang diucapkan minato , fugaku mengaktifkan sharingan 2 tomoenya. Fugaku pun mengaktifkan genjutsu pada kucing istri daimyo itu dan akhirnya kucing itu diam

"baiklah sekarang kita kekantor hokage"ucap minato lalu menghilang dengan shunshinnya diikuti dengan fugaku dan naruto

.

.

.

KANTOR HOKAGE

TOK…TOK…TOK

"masuk" perintah sandaime lalu naruto , minato dan fugaku masuk didalam kantor hokage juga ada jiraiya yang sedang menunggu muridnya

"ah…tora kenapa kamu selalu kabur begitu"ucap istri daimyo sambil memeluk erat kucingnya

"meow…meow"tora yang sedang dipeluk meronta-ronta

'pantas saja dia kabur kalau diperlakukan seperti itu'batin naruto melihat istri daimyo memeluk erat-erat kucingnya

"baiklah hokage-sama bayarannya seperti yang aku janjikan"ucap istri daimyo itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kantor hokage

"hokage jiji memang tidak ada misi yang lain?"Tanya naruto

"ada…sekarang kalian harus mencabuti rumput dihalaman keluarga hiruka"jelas sandaime hokage

"ah…membosankan masa misi rank-D lagi kita kan sudah melaksanakan misi rank-C masa turun lagi tingkatan misinya"ucap naruto melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya

Hiruzen melirik jiraiya , jiraiya yang sudah mengerti pun menganggukan kepala

"menurutku tim 5 sudah bisa menjalankan misi rank-B atau A"ucap jiraiya

"baiklah…ada misi rank-A untuk kalian"ucap hiruzen

"benarkah?"Tanya naruto memastikan

"anggota untuk misi ini adalah jiraiya,sarutobi naruto,uchiha fugaku dan namikaze minato kalian harus menjaga pangeran dari negeri bulan sampai negaranya dengan selamat"ucap hiruzen menjelaskan misinya

"baik"jawab tim 5

"sekarang kalian boleh pergi"ucap hiruzen

Tim 5 pun keluar dari gedung hokage jiraiya pun menjelasakan tentang misinya dengan lebih detail

"baik…persiapan 20 menit setelah itu kita berkumpul didepan gerbang"perintah jiraiya

"ha'I"jawab mereka bertiga dan mereka pun pergi untuk mempersiapkan segala perlengkapan mereka yang akan dibawa

_20 menit kemudian_

Gerbang konoha

Team 5 sudah berkumpul didepan gerbang konoha untukmenjalankan misi melindungi pangeran negeri bulan

"baiklah…karena semuanya sudah siap kita berangkat"ucap jiraiya berlari diikuti muridnya dibelakang

Disebuah tanah yang panas

"aduh panasnya"keluh naruto mengelap keringatnya

"sebuah misi peringkat A ,ya?"Tanya naruto masih dengan keringat yang bercucuran

"orang yang kita kawal saat ini adalah semacam bangsawan besar,kan?"Tanya minato

"itulah yang dikatakan hokage"jawab jiraiya

Dari jauh munculah banyak kereta kuda yang membawa banyak barang

"apa ini?apa yang mereka bawa?"Tanya naruto

"mereka membawa hal-hal kecil yang aku beli"ucap orang yang berbadan besar dari dalam kereta kudanya

"aku selalu membeli segala sesuatu yang menarik minatku,sehingga selalu menjadi seperti ini"ucap orang yang berbadan besar itu sambil turun dari kereta kudanya lalu berjalan mendekati naruto dan teman-temannya

"aku pangeran Negara bulan,tsuki michiru dan kalian?"ucap orang yang berbadan besar itu memperkenalkan namanya

" kami telah datang dari desa konoha , akulah kaptennya jiraiya"ucap jiraiya selaku pemimpin tim 5

"dia adalah sarutobi naruto"ucap jiraiya memperkenalkan anggota timnya

"namikaze minato"

"uchiha fugaku"

"kami akan mengawalmu dari sini sampai rumah"ucap jiraiya menjelaskan misi mereka kepada michiru

"oh begitu"ucap michiru

'CLEB'sebuah anak panah mainan mengenai naruto

"apa?musuh"ucap naruto segera memegang kunai ditangannya dan memasang kuda-kudanya

"itu akan membunuhmu"ucap seorang anak kecil yang ada dalam kereta kuda

"orang-orang ini tak berguna sama sekali"ucap anak itu dan turun dari kereta kudanya

"apa yang kau katakan, hmmp"ucap naruto tapi langsung dibekap oleh jiraiya

"ini adalah anakku,hikaru dan dia benar-benar nakal,ampunilah dia"ucap michiru memperkenalkan anaknya

"baiklah mari kita berangkat"ucap michiru kemudian masuk kembali kedalam kereta kudanya , perjalanan menuju negeri bulan pun dilanjutkan

Negeri bulan berada dipulau bulan sabit ini adalah Negara yang kaya,dengan pantai berpasir yang indah dan sejumlah pemandangan yang indah

Munculah sejumlah bandit yang ingin menghalangi perjalanan tapi bandit-bandit itu dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh naruto dan teamnya

Selama perjalanan menuju negeri bulan banyak sesuatu yang terjadi mulai dari membeli sebuah sirkus , pertengkaran naruto dan hikaru serta terjadinya badai ditengah perjalanan dilaut dan masih banyak lagi

_Sesampainya dinegeri bulan_

"ini aneh seharusnya banyak orang"ucap michiru melihat jalanan yang sepi dari penduduk

"tapi tidak ada satupun disini"ucap minato menanggapi pernyataan michiru

Perjalanan pun masih dilanjutkan hingga sampai diistana negeri bulan

_Istana negeri bulan_

"tidak ada yang menyambut kami"ucap michiru

Lalu keluarlah orang yang gendut

"hei shabadaba"sapa michiru kepada shabadaba

"michiru-dono,aku harap kau menikmati perjalananmu dan senang melihat hikaru-dono aman juga"ucap orang gendut yang bernama shabadaba

"arigatou shabadaba , tapi dikota kok aneh apakah terjadi sesuatu?"Tanya michiru kepada shabadaba

"dimana papa , kenapa aku tak melihatnya?"tambah michiru

"raja sudah MATI"ucap shabadaba

Munculah para penjaga istana mengepung michiru dan hikaru

"aku akan memerintah negeri ini dari sekarang . Bunuh mereka"ucap shabadaba

Para penjaga pun mulai menyerang hikaru dan michiru

"naruto,minato,fugaku"ucap jiraiya

Naruto ,minato dan fugaku pun mengambil posisi dan menyerang para penjaga

Penjaga menyerang michiru dan hikaru tapi jiraiya menyelamatkan hikaru dan michiru

"tuan,michiru masuk ke kereta kuda!"perintah jiraiya

Michiru pun masuk ke kereta kuda dan kereta kuda itupun pergi meninggalkan istana tapi para penjaga menyerang kereta kuda itu dan membuat kusir kuda itu jatuh

Dari luar istana munculah sebuah kereta kuda yang mengangkut beberapa prajurit yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan penjaga yang menyerang mereka

"musuh baru?"pikir jiraiya melihat kereta kuda itu berhenti

Beberapa prajurit keluar dari kereta kuda itu dan menyerang prajurit istana dengan tehnik pedangnya

"korega,ya?"ucap shabadaba melihat orang yang menyerang prajuritnya

"itu kapten korega"ucap salah satu prajurit melihat mantan kaptennya

"dia pengkhianat…Bunuh dia"perintah shabadaba kepada para prajuritnya

"buka mata kalian!dia yang pengkhianat"ucap korega sambil menahan serangan prajurit istana

"arigatou"ucap jiraiya kepada korega

"siapa kalian?"Tanya korega

"seorang pengawal dari konoha"jawab jiraiya

"kita harus menyelamatkan tuan"ucap korega

"baiklah…aku akan membukakan jalan"jawab jiraiya

Kemudian korega pun mengendarai kereta kuda yang didalamnya ada michiru dan hikaru sedang bersembunyi dan pergi meninggalkan istana diikuti jiraiya dan teamnya

"kuchiyose non jutsu"jiraiya menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah 'POOF'seekor katak muncul

"keluarkan minyak untuk menghambat mereka kemudian menghilanglah"perintah jiraiya kemudian menyusul korega dan teamnya

Katak yang dipanggil jiraiya mengeluarkan minyak yang membuat para prajurit terpeleset dan kemudian menghilang

"mereka cukup bagus"ucap seorang shinobi yang tidak diketahui dari klan mana dari atas istana

Dihutan

"kami diselamatkan oleh bantuanmu…maaf kami butuh waktu begitu lama untuk sampai kesini"ucap korega berterima kasih

"apa yang sekarang kita lakukan?"Tanya jiraiya masih berlari mengikuti korega dan yang lainnya

"rekanku sedang menunggu dihutan kita bisa bersembunyi disana"jawab korega

Tempat persembunyian

Sesampainya ditempat persembunyian korega dan team 5 sampai disebuah gua yang terbentuk dari batu . michiru , hikaru dan team 5 masuk kedalam gua tersebut

"papa!"teriak michiru begitu melihat seorang kakek tua yang diketahui sebagai raja negeri bulan diikuti oleh hikaru dibelakangnya

"kakek"teriak hikaru

"orang tua itu adalah raja?"Tanya naruto

Korega pun menjelaskan berbagai kejadian yang dialami negeri bulan dan raja ketika michiru dan hikaru sedang pergi berkunjung ke berbagai desa dan Negara

Korega POV

"perdana menteri shabadaba dan raja memiliki perbedaan sejak awal "

"namun raja berfikir suatu hari mereka bisa satu paham tapi ia merencanakan untuk membunuh raja"

"kami,merasa bahwa itu akan berbahaya dan menyarankan raja untuk berhati-hati terhadap kesehatannya"

"juga untuk berada disisi yang aman hal,dan saat tuan michiru dan hikaru-dono pergi pada perjalanan internasional

"sesuatu seperti itu?"Tanya michiru disela-sela korega masih menjelaskan

"saat kau sedang pergi,kami mencoba untuk memperingatkan raja tapi perdana menteri sudah menyewa shinobi dan para militer"

"tak lama setelah itu kelompok kami perlahan-lahan bubar dan setelah itu raja…"korega tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya

"kakek/papa!"hikaru dan michiru berbicara bersamaan

"tolong biarkan aku melihatnya"ucap jiraiya lalu mendekati raja dan membuka selimutnya

"!"team 5, michiru dan hikaru kaget melihat apa yang terjadi pada raja

"dia berubah menjadi batu"jiraiya berbicara ketika melihat tangan raja yang berubah menjadi batu

"tampaknya shinobi musuh mempunyai pengguna kemampuan racun khusus diantara mereka dan tampaknya raja sudah diracuni oleh uang satu itu"ucapku

End korega POV

Diistana negeri bulan

"luar biasa,untuk membiarkan orang-orang lari!sial!sial!sial!"gerutu shabadaba

"mereka cukup hebat"ucap shinobi berambut merah tersebut

"apa yang akan kau lakukan ,ishidate?"Tanya shabadaba masih menggerutu dengan kabburnya michiru dan hikaru

"jangan khawatir mereka kuat tapi mereka tidak sampai ketingkat kami. Kita akan menyingkirkan mereka dengan mudah"ucap shinobi berambut merah tersebut yang bernama ishidate dengan percaya diri bahwa bisa mengalahkan team 5 dan pasukan korega

"aku harap begitu,itu sebabnya aku membayar kalian mahal-mahal"ucap shabadaba sengan nada tinggi kepada ishidate

Ishidate melirik shabadaba"hm"dia tersenyum

Tempat persembunyian

"bagaimana sensei?"Tanya naruto kepada jiraiya

"aku bukan ninja medis naruto jadi aku tidak bisa menentukan. Mungkin jika masih bisa bertahan kita bisa membawa raja kekonoha untuk diobati"jawab jiraiya

Raja negeri bulan membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling

"jadi sudah kembali michiru"ucap raja

"papa/kakek"ucap michiru dan hikaru mendekati raja

"hikaru juga?aku senang"ucap raja dengan suara yang tidak terlalu besar

"jadi kalian yang melindungi michiru dan hikaru. Arigatou"

"Dan bagaimana Negara bekerja?"Tanya raja

"sungguh menyakitkanku tapi kudeta nampaknya terjadi"jawab korega

"michiru kau pasti sedang pikirkan negeri ini?kupikir negeri ini kaya dan sangat indah…ini adalah negeri tang indah tapi aku tidak berfikir kita bisa bahagia hanya dengan kemakmuran…senyuman,kebahagiaan,harapan dan mimpi"ucap raja kemudian menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya

"aku ingin Negara ini dipenuhi itu semua. Shabadaba yang aku piker sebagai temanku tidak pernah mengerti hal ini. Saying sekali"tambah raja

"aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakana . kau seperti amayo"komentar michiru

"kau bertemu dengannya?bagaimana hasilnya?"Tanya raja kepada michiru

"dia bilang aku tidak tau apa yang benar-benar penting"ucap michiru dengan suara yang sedikit murung

"dia terbuka seperti biasa,aku tahu. Aku piker kekerasan amayo-san akan tepat untukmu,tapi aku tidak pernah berharap dia untuk menyerah sebelum berpengaruh"ucap raja

"michiru.."ucap raja dengan suara lirih

"ya?"respon michiru

"dengarkan kata-kata terakhirku. Menyadari apa yang benar-benar penting dalam situasimu…"

"papa!papa , apa yang kau maksud?"ucap michru khawatir

"kau adalah raja setelah semua. Pengawal…"panggil raja

Jiraiya mendekat sebagai kapten"ya?"Tanya jiraiya

"aku tau ini sulit tapi tolong kabulkan permintaan terkahirku"raja menghela nafas untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya"lindungi keduanya"ucap raja dengan permintaan terakhirnya

"kami akan bertaruh nyawa"ucap jiraiya dan dibalas anggukan oleh semua anggota teamnya

"arigatou… michiru,aku percaya padamu"ucap raja dan perlahan matanya tertutup untuk selamanya

"PAPA!"teriak michiru

Dihutan

TAP!TAP!TAP

Suara sepatu kuda melintas dihutan

"kita tak punya anggota militer yang kuat,kita tak memiliki kesempatan menyerang istana. Kita akan mengamankan raja dan hikaru-dono keluar negeri kemudian kita akan meminta Negara-negara sekutu unutk bantuan militer"korega menjelaskan rencananya kepada team 5

Sesampainya ditepi pantai

BYUR!BYUR

Suara deru ombak malam terdengar ditepi pantai yang akan menjadi tempat pertempuran

"belum?"Tanya korega pada dirinya sendiri sambil sembunyi dibelakang pohon ditepi pantai

Sebuah sekoci/perahu kecil merapat kepantai,korega yang melihat itu langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiaannya dan mendekati sekoci tersebut

"kapten korega!ada perahu menunggu diluar teluk"lapor seorang prajurit korega

"kerja bagus"korega pun melambaikannya tangannya member kode bahwa situasi sudah aman

"ayo"perintah jiraiya lalu semua orang yang bersembunyi pun keluar untuk menaiki sekoci tersebut

"tunggu aku!"panggil michiru dengan nafas yang terengah-engah akibat berlari

SYUT

Sekelompok ninja bayaran shabadaba yang dipimpin oleh ishidate keluar dari tempat persembunyian

SYUT!CLEB!

Ninja yang berambut putih melempar sebuah kunai yang telah dililit kertas peledak menimbulkan asap yang tebal

"kalian benar-benar bodoh?"ucap ninja perempuan berambut putih

"kami memiliki pengintai dipantai. Kami tau memiliki perahu juga . kami akan mengambil dia dan anak itu"ucap ishidate ketua ninja tersebut melirik michiru dan hikaru

TAP!TAP!TAP

Naruto maju mendekati ninja itu"kau pasti bercanda jika maksudmu membuat kami menyerah"ucap naruto dengan suara lantang

"hm,kau memang bocah bodoh"ucap ishidate

SYUT

Ishidate langsung menghilang dan sudah berdiri disamping naruto

BUK

Ishidate memukul kepala naruto hingga naruto terpental

BUK

Ishiadate terus menyerang naruto dengan pukulan

SYUT!SYUT!SYUT!SET

Naruto mencoba menendang dan memukul ishidate dengan kunai ditangannya tapi ishidate berhasil menghindarinya

"apa yang terjadi?"Tanya ishidate

BUK

Ishidate menendang perut naruto dengan keras dan memukul perut naruto

"apa yang kau serang?"Tanya ishidate dengan nada percaya dirinya

"khukhukhukhu"ishidate tertawa 'CRING' dileher ishidate terdapat kunai yang siap memutuskan kepalanya

"kau bisa melakukan sejauh itu?"Tanya jiraiya masih menodongkan kunainya dileher ishidate

SYUT

Giliran teman ishidate yang berbadan besar mucul disamping naruto dan memukul naruto hingga terpental

SYUT

Muncul lagi disamping naruto menendang naruto keatas melompat dan menendang naruto kebawah hingga debu pasir mengepul karena akibat naruto jatuh

"sial"decih jiraiya dan ishidate sudah berada disampingnya dan siap menyerangnya

CLANG

Kedua kunai saling beradu antara jiraiya dan ishidate

Minato pun yang biasanya tenang mencoba menyerang orang yang memukul naruto

.

.

.

BAGAIMANA KELANJUTANNYA APAKAH NARUTO DAN TEAMNYA BERHASIL MENYELAMATKAN MICHIRU DAN HIKARU . CERITA INI HAMPIR MIRIP SAMA YG DICANON PASTI NANTI ADA PERBEDAANNYA

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

A/N:HALO CHAPTER 6 UPDATE GAK KERASA UDAH MAU 2 MINGGU GAK UPDATE SOALNYA LAGI BELAJAR BUAT OSN. SAYA SIH GAK TAU CHAP INI BAGUS APA GAK?JADI BAGI YANG SUKA TOLONG REVIEW . KRITIK,SARAN DITERIMA ASALKAN DENGAN ALASAN

MIND TO REVIEW?


	7. Chapter 7

**BACK TO THE PAST  
**

**BY : UCHIHA LEO**

**DISCLAIMER :MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : T**

**GENRE : ADVENTURE , ROMANCE**

**MAIN PAIR : NARUTO U.,X SARA,.**

** MINATO N.,X KUSHINA U,.**

**WARNING : TYPOS,OCC,FANON**

**Summary : naruto menemukan sebuah gulungan milik minato dan membukanya lalu naruto terhisap kedalamnya dan pergi kemasa lalu dan kehilangan ingatannya tapi tidak dengan kekuatannya**

Author note:

Ini adalah fanfict kedua saya ,saya mohon difict kedua saya tidak ada lagi flame karena itu akan hanya membuat patah semangat karena sebagai orang yang baik kita harus menghargai karya orang lain walaupun sejelek apapun karyanya*author cerewet

WARNING:GAJE,TYPO,ALUR KECEPETAN

SILAHKAN MEMBACA AND HAPPY READING

* * *

~DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Sebelumnya:

"Muncul lagi disamping naruto menendang naruto keatas melompat dan menendang naruto kebawah hingga debu pasir mengepul karena akibat naruto jatuh

"sial"decih jiraiya dan ishidate sudah berada disampingnya dan siap menyerangnya

CLANG

Kedua kunai saling beradu antara jiraiya dan ishidate

Minato pun yang biasanya tenang mencoba menyerang orang yang memukul naruto

Chapter 7

...

* * *

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

Minato berlari kearah orang yang memukul Naruto bermaksud untuk membalas orang yang bertubuh besar yang diketahui bernama kongou

**Minato POV**

Aku sekarang sedang berlari kearah kongou menyiapkan kunai yang digenggam erat ditanganku aku memberanikan diri menyerangnya

BUKH!BUKH!BUKH

Aku menggunakan taijutsu untuk menyerangnya walaupun aku bukan master taijutsu tapi taijutsuku tidak buruk juga . Pertama aku menyerang bagian lehernya dengan tendangan kakiku tapi dia berhasil menahan tendanganku dengan tangan besarnya

Kedua aku hendak meninju alat vitalnya tapi sekali lagi aku kalah cepat dengan dia sehingga pukulanku masih bisa ditahan olehnya , dia mendorongku tapi aku berbalik dan hendak menyerang perutnya dan masih gagal juga

"Apa cuman begitu saja kekuatan ninja konoha?"tanyanya dengan nada mengejek kepadaku

Aku geram dengan kata-katanya , dia menghina desa konoha yang kucintai dan meninju sahabatku . Aku masih mencoba menyerangnya tapi gagal , gagal dan gagal lagi

BUKH!BUKH!DASH!

Sekarang giliran dia yang menyerangku , aku tidak sempat menghindarinya ini terasa aneh untukku kenapa sepertinya gerakanku melambat

Tiga buah pukulan ditujukkan kongou memukul perutku membuatku meringis kesakitan , kemudian dia meninju daguku membuat kepalaku mendongak keatas dan yang terakhir dia menendang kembali perutku membuatku terlempar sedikit lagi maka aku akan tercebur kelaut disampingku

"Kalau begini akan kucoba menggunakan ninjutsu"gumamku , aku merogoh kantung senjataku mengeluarkan dua buah shuriken , aku berlari kearah musuhku dan melapisi shuriken dengan chakra fuutonku lalu aku melemparkan shurikenku kearahnya

Aku merapal sebuah segel"tajuu shuriken bunshin no jutsu"dan dua shuriken itu menjadi berlipat ganda , ratusan shuriken berlapis chakra fuuto milikku melaju kearah kongou dengan cepat

DUAR!

Kepulan asap terbentuk akibat justu shuriken no jutsu ku berhasil mengenainya tapi dugaanku salah dia sekarang sudah berada dibelakangku dan kembali meninjuku

Aku terlempar dan mendarat dipasir pantai yang tidak terlalu kasar sehingga tidak terlalu sakit"kenapa sepertinya gerakanku melambat"pikirku sambil melihat kongou dengan pandangan yang sedikit buram

.

.

.

**Fugaku POV**

"Kau harus mati juga"terdengar suara yang berasal dari seorang perempuan dengan badan yang tidak terlalu tinggi berasal dari belakangku yang bernama Karenbara

CLING!

Dengan reflek seorang ninja aku pun menangkis kunainya dengan kunaiku yang sudah berada ditanganku ,akupun menangkis kunainya dan mundur beberapa langkah dengan sudah mengaktifkan sharingan dua tomoeku

Walaupun masih belum tiga tomoe tapi diumurku yang masih genin ini sudah tergolong hebat . Dia berlari kerahku kami pun beradu kuani

CLING!CLING!CLING!

Dua besi yang dibentuk pipih dan dapat memakan nyawa seseorang saling berbenturan dengan kencangnya menimbulkan percikan api akibat gesekan antara dua besi ini

Pertarungan kunai masih berlanjut , Karenbara hendak menyerang bahuku aku pun menghindarinya tapi anehnya terdapat luka goresan yang merobek bajuku

"Akh"akupun memegang bahuku dengan yang terdapat luka . Karenbara berlari mendekatiku dan mengeluarkan banyak kelopak bunga yang mengelilingiku . Dia pun menghilang diantara kelopak bunga yang berterbangan ini dan aku yang berasal dari klan uchiha menggunakan sharinganku untuk melihat pergerakannya

Aku berhasil melihat gerakannya tapi anehnya aku tidak bisa mengimbangi gerakannya, kenapa ?

CRAT!CRAT!CRAT!

Sebuah goresan luka yang berasal dari kunai mengenaiku disekujur tubuhku membuat aku mengeluarkan darah

"khukhukhukhu"tawanya. Dia tertawa melihat ku seperti ini "cih"aku mendecih mendengar dia tertawa ,aku seperti merasa diremehkan olehnya . Ratusan kelopak bunga masih mengelilingiku aku mencoba keluar dengan menerobosnya tapi dia menendangku sehingga kau terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap

"Apakah mereka melemahkan indera kami?"tanyaku setelah mengambil kesimpulan

.

.

.

**Jiraiya POV**

"Apalah ini genjustu ? kapan dia memasangnya"tanyaku setelah mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ini adalah genjutsu"KAI"teriakku agar genjutsu terlepas

"khukhukhu...Kau berfikir bahwa ini genjutsu ? tapi sayangnya ini bukan genjutsu"ujar Ishidate dengan ekspresi tersenyum , dia memegang tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan dan sarung tangan itu membuka sebuah mata dan cahaya ungun menyala diantara rongga disarung tangannya . Dia berlari kearahku dengan cepat aku tidak sempat menghindar

CRANG!

Sebuah pedang menghentikan laju Ishidate dan pedang itu adalah milik Korega mantan pemimpin penjaga istanadengan tatapan tajam korega menatap tajam Ishidate sedangkan Ishidate hanya memasang senyum meremehkan

"Aku lah lawanmu selanjutnya"ujar Korega dengan yakin dan bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya dan langsung menyerang Ishidate

SYAT!SYAT!SYAT!

Korega terus menyerang Ishidate tetapi sebagai seorang shinobi Ishidate dengan mudah menghindarinya , Korega masih tersus menyerang Ishidate tanpa kenal lelah

"Baka...apa aku bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan begini?"ujar Ishidate dengan arogannya , dia pun menangkis pedang korega dan memegang tangannya seketika tubuh korega berubah menjadi batu

"Akh!"teriak Korega untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menjadi batu

Setelah menjadi batu , Ishidate mengambil pedang Korega"hmm...Karya yang bagus...Ekspresinya bagus tapi aku tidak suka"dengan itu patung korega hancur ditebas oleh Ishidate

"KOREGA SAN"teriakku

"TAICHOU"teriak para penjaga yang menunggu diatas kapal

.

.

.

**Fugaku POV**

"Ini gara-gara kertas peledak itu?"tanya ku dengan posisi bertahan

"khukhukhu...Iya karena kertas peledak itu memiliki gas racun didalamnya . Jika kau bernafas dan menghirupnya maka akan mengganggu inderamu"ujar Karenbara melihatku dari ekor matanya

.

.

.

**Minato POV**

Kongou sedang berlari dengan tubuh besarnya"setidaknya buat pertarungan ini menyenangkan"ujar kongou dengan nada sombongnya berlari kearahku  
dan hendak menghajarku dengan tangan besarnya

Aku yang masih dalam keadaan lemah karena menerima pukulannya akhirnya tidak bisa menghindar dan terlempar keraha laut akibat pukulan kongou yang bertenaga besar

.

.

.

**Jiraiya POV**

Aku yang melihat korega dihancurkan dengan mudahnya merapal segel"katon:endan"ujarku dan peluru - peluru api keluar dari mulutku tapi karena inderaku kacau dia dengan mudah menghindariku dan meninjuku

"Tampaknya yang kuat telah diputuskan"ujar Ishidate tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai kearahku

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Michiru yang sedang dikelilingi para penjaga istana berteriak"Selamatkan aku"dia menangis karena ketakutan

Kongou yang telah meninju Minato melompat kearah perahu para penjaga dan hikaru

"Sial!"teriak penjaga dan maju menyerang kongou bersama satu orang temannya tapi dengan mudah kongou melempar penjaga kelaut

Hikaru yang sendirian hanya ketakutan dan berlari kearah ujung perahu dengan berani hikaru menembakkan busur panah dengan ujung seperti sedot WC dan menancap tepat dihitae-ate kongou

Kongou hanya menatapnya kesal dan mengambil anak panah itu dan mematahkannya , sekali lagi Hikaru hanya ketakutan dan meneteslah air matanya

.

.

.

"kuharap tadinya kau mampu menghiburku sedikit lebih lama."ujar karanbana mendekati fugaku yang memegangi lukanya

.

.

"Aku kira aku harus menyelesaikan ini."ujar Ishidate yang menatap jiraiya

.

.

Tekanan chakra yang besar mengagetkan Ishidate dan teman-temannya dan terlihatlah Naruto yang sudah dilapisi chakra orange dengan cepat Naruto melaju kearah kongou

Kongou hanya bisa membelalakan matanya melihat gerakan yang sangat cepat dan meninjunya dengan sekuat tenaga , hasilnya Kongou pun terpental sampai kepantai tapi Naruto masih mengejarnya dan menendang kongou sampai terlempar kembali sampai menabrak batu

Naruto yang sudah terlanjur emosi hanya masih menatapnya dengan tajam hendak membunuh nyawa kongou tapi karenbara mendekati Naruto dan membuat jutsu yang sama dengan yang dia lakukan pada Fugaku yaitu jutsu yang menggunakan kelopak bunga

CRASH!CRASH!

Naruto mendapat luka gorean tapi dengan cepat pula regenerasinya cepat sehingga tidak mengakibatkan luka berarti . Naruto menghempaskan karenbara dengan chakranya

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?"Ishidate sekarang kaget atas berubahnya kekuatan Naruto dan Naruto muncul dihadapan Ishidate dengan rasengan ditangannya. Ishidate menghindar tapi tangannya terkena rasengan sehingga dia berputar dan jatuh kepasir pantai

Tidak sampai disitu saja sekarang Naruto melompat dan membuat rasengan dengan menambahkan chakra orangenya sehingga rasengan itu membesar , besarnya melebihi ukuran tubunhnya sendiri

Ishidate menatap rasengan itu dengan takut dan memeritahkan taman-temannya untuk pergi

"Karenbara, Kongou ayo pergi "seketika itu Ishidate menghilang dengan shunsinnya diikuti oleh kuda para penjaga istana yang berhasil menangkap Michiru

Naruto yang tidak bisa menghentikan rasengan besarnya , menghentakkan rasengan ke tanah dan timbulah ledakan besar

"Naruto..."Gumam Jiraiya pelan dan chakra orang pun hilang dengan sendirinya

Fugaku yang sudah sedikit baikkan berjalan mendekati Naruto sementara Minato yang pakaiannya basah kuyup merangkak naik kepantai

"Papa"ujar Hikaru

"Korega san "ujar Jiraiya melihat batu yang tadinya adalah korega

.

.

.

Sementara itu Michiru yang sudah diistana dihadapkan ke shabadaba

"cukup sulit untuk menemukanmu Michiru no baka"ujar shabadaba melihat michiru

"Kenapa ? kau teman papakan?...Lalu mengapa kau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap papa?"tanya Michiru

"khukhukhu...Teman katamu?jangan bodoh"jawab shabadaba dengan sartastik

Michiru melebarkan matanya mendengar jawaban Shabadaba yang tidak menganggap papanya adalah teman . Padahal Ayahnya mengangkat dia sebagai menteri karena dia adalah sahabat papanya

"ayahmu adalah seorang idealis yang bodoh"ujar Shabadaba tangannya dilipatkan dibelakang dan berjalan"Ia berencana untuk membuat sebuah tempat dimana yang tua dan miskin dapat memenuhi impian semua itu dengan nada negara...Bahkan saat itu dia menolak untuk menaikkan pajak"Shabada melihat pemandangan dari jendela

"Papa merencanakan sesuatu seperti itu?"tanya Michiru

Pelayannya yang sudah membawa berbagai buah , Shabadaba mengambil salah satu buahnya"Misalnya, mengapa kau berfikir bahwa kau dapat memakan makanan lezat dan memakai baju-baju itu?"tanya Shabadaba dan memakan buah yang diambilnya

Michiru hanya dapat menelan ludahnya melihat buah hijau yang menggiurkan itu untuk dimakannya

"Jika negara makmur , para penguasa akan kaya , bukan?...Dan masih dia bilang bahwa semua itu untuk rakyat?...Untuk menjaga orang-orang bersatu dan bahagia katanya...Jangan mengatakan hal yang bodoh"Shabadaba menaikkan nada bicaranya dan melempar apel yang dimakannya kelantai istana

"Dengar , satu-satunya hal yang penting didunia ini adalah uang,uang,uang dan uang adalah segalanya!"Ujar Shabadaba mendekati Michiru berteriak tentang uang didepannya

"Bukannya itu berarti kau hanya ingin menjadi kaya?"tanya Michiru memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya

Dengan wajah kesal shabadaba memegang pipi tembem Michiru"Itu benar , aku ingin lebih banyak mendapat uang, aku ingin tasku menjadi licin dan gemuk sepertimu"dengan menunjuk-nunjuk michiru dengan jarinya

"Dan kau membunuh papa karena alasan itu ?"denga wajah menunduk Michiru bertanya

"Dia telah meninggal dan sekarang aku adalah raja"ujar Shabadaba

"Tidak!tidak,aku akan"Michiru meronta-ronta

"aku bertanya-tanya."

.

.

.

Hari sudah pagi ,sinar matahari menembus hutan tempat naruto dan kawan-kawannya beristirahat sementara itu Hikaru yang kehilangan ayahnya hanya duduk ditanah dengan membenamkan kepalanya diantara lutunya

Jiraiya datang dari luar hutan bertugas mengintai untuk menemukan celah untuk menyelamatkan Michiru dari tangan Shabadaba

"Penjagaan sangat ketat , aku tidak bisa masuk kedalam istana...Ini berarti kita tidak punya banyak waktu"ujar Jiraiya dan dibalas dengan keputus asaan tim jiraiya dan para penjaga istana

"Tampaknya kita tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menyerah"ujar salah satu penjaga dengan ekspresi sedih dan kepala yang menunduk

"Kalian bisa melakukan sesuatu?"penjaga lain membuka suaranya dan memarahi temannya

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?Dengan ini saja banyak..."balas penjaga yang dimarahi temannya tersebut

"Bahkan jika mereka kuat,itu tidak mungkin."perdebatan diantara penjaga itu sudah selesai

"Setidaknya kita harus mengirim Hikaru-sama keluar negeri."ujar penjaga yang berkepala botak dan bertunuh besar

"KKHHAAA...Papa!papa!papa!"Hikaru menangis , para ninja da penjaga hanya diam

Naruto pun berdiri"Ayo,kita akan menyelamatkan mereka...""itu..."Kkita harus pergi!"potong Naruto

"Tidak mungkin...Kita tidak bisa menyelamatkannya , Papa akan terbunuh juga!"terika Hikaru dan jatuh ketanah mulai menangis lagi

TAP!TAP!TAP

Naruto mendekati Hikaru yang sedang menangis"Hikaru..."panggil Naruto namun Hikaru tidak menggubris dan masih terus menangis"Hikaru..."panggil Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya . Naruto yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran mengangkat paksa tubuh Hikru untuk menatapnya ,para penjaga dan team Naruto berdiri

"Apakah kau mau membuang segalanya lagi? Apakah kau mau menyerah lagi? "tanya Naruto dan melepaskan cengkramannya

"Aku pikir kau itu menakjubkan . Apakah kau mau membuang? Ayahmu , keberanianmudan janji itu? Apkaha kau mau membuang itu semua...Semua hal yang berharga bagimu"tambah Naruto , setetes air mata meluncur dari Naruto

Hikaru mulai berubah ekspresinya wajahnya yang semula sedih kini sudah memunculkan semangat lagi dan berdiri dengan berani menghadap Naruto

"Aku akan pergi!Aku akan pergi dan meyelamatkan papa! "jawabnya dengan yakin dan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun

"Mari kita pergi"balas Naruto

"Hikaru sama jangan gegabah...""Jangan Khawatir!Aku akan melindungi Hikaru , apapun yang terjadi ,pasti"potong Naruto dengan nada tinggi

Minato berdiri mendengar semangat Naruto"Kita pergi"ujar Minato dan Fugaku hanya menganggukan kepalanya

"Kita memliki janji dengan raja juga , mari kita belajar dari keberanian mereka"ujar Jiraiya kepada penjaga

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

A/N:hi readers semuanya . chapter 7 dari back to the past is UPDATE semoga yang reviewnya makin banyak . Oke hanya itu yang mau kusampaikan . _SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER_

_UCHIHA LEO OUT ^o^_


	8. pengumuman penting

ATTENTION NOTICE

PARA READERS DAN AUTHOR DIDUNIA FF . SOPA KEMBALI DENGAN RENCANA PETISINYA YANG INGIN MENGHENTIKAN DUNIA FF

BAGI YG TIDAK MAU FF DITUTUP AYO TOLAK PETISI ITU DENGAN CARA -KETIK AJA"stop SOPA,dan klik link pertama yang ditunjukkan. Kita butuh 100.000 lebih . Dan baru tercapai 58.333!dan masih kurang. batas waktunya sampai 19 Maret 2014

YANG MASIH BELUM MENGERTI PM ATAU REVIEW AJA SAYA


End file.
